


The Congressman

by E_Ng714



Series: Aaron Hotchner for Congress [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Politics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ng714/pseuds/E_Ng714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SSA Dr. Spencer Reid is sent to interview Aaron Hotchner, former BAU Unit Chief; now a Congressman. An instant bond forms between the men. Follow the developing relationship as they navigate politics, serial killers, and their troubled pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from my private collection that I didn't intend to publish. It is long, and will probably be broken into several parts. When I say congressman, I mean House of Representatives. Let's say this is season 4 and Aaron left shortly before episode 1.01 'Extreme Agressor' that case was Spencer's first case with the BAU, so in my universe they never met. When Hotch left, Gideon was Unit Chief, and after he left, Morgan took the position. Other notes will be given as needed. Spoilers for 4.18 'Omnivore'. Of course I changed some things.

In the BAU roundtable room, the team sat around looking at photos of the latest spree of killings in Boston.

 

“Do you think it’s The Reaper?” Garcia asked Derek.

 

“Sure looks like it,” Rossi said. “I had already left but that was Aaron’s first case as lead profiler. He didn’t get it solved, but it kept eating at him.”

 

“Aaron Hotchner? The congressman?” Reid asked.

 

“Of course kid,” Derek answered. “Who else would be be talking about?”

 

“I just thought...I mean I know he is a legend, up there with Gideon,” Reid stammered.

 

“Which is well earned, believe me,” Rossi added.

 

Prentiss frowned. Hotch was a politician, and Emily hated politicians. Why the hell would someone leave this job to run for congress? Not to mention the fact that her mother couldn’t stand him.

 

“Why did he leave?” Reid asked. He didn’t miss the look that passed between Rossi and Morgan. “What?”

 

“He didn’t really give one,” Morgan answered. “But that’s not the point. He said he could help us. Someone needs to go interview him while we head to Boston,” Derek announced looking around the room.

 

“Don’t look at me,” Emily protested.

 

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t. And I need Rossi’s experience and JJ to deal with the press. So that leaves you Reid.”

 

“What? Me?” Reid squeaked.

 

“Yep. He’s agreed to meet with you at one today. Everyone else, wheels up in thirt

Spencer sat on the couch outside of Hotchner’s office, bouncing his knee up and down, which he did when he was nervous. After passing three searches and having his gun secured, he was finally ushered to the congressman’s sitting room.

 

Aaron sighed deeply and massaged his temples. It was at times like this when he missed profiling the most.  Chasing down the killer in a standoff, gun drawn, eyes focused on the target. Delivering the profile to the LEO’s. Interrogating an UnSub, reuniting families, bringing them peace of mind. But he had given all of it up. After Haley had Jack, she had put increasing pressure on him to leave the BAU and return to law, eventually running for public office. It was supposed to save their marriage.

 

It hadn’t. After two years of pretending, they finally split up; six months after he was elected to office by a landslide, beating out his republican counterpart by obtaining 71% of the vote. Turns out, she had been fucking his campaign manager for almost a year.

 

Whatever. He’d been seeing Beth Clemmons for the past  six months, but he’d ended that too; citing the pressures of the job not allowing him any time for a relationship. Truth was, he just wasn’t interested.

 

Now he was  the Honorable Aaron Hotchner, representative of Virginia’s eighth district, no party affiliation. When you took a side, you were almost bound to their rules.  He had his own beliefs.   Like the Democrats, he didn’t believe it was the government’s place to dictate who could marry whom, and supported women’s rights to choose and not be labeled a  ‘slut’ because they wanted contraception. Even though he didn’t trust women. He wasn’t a misogynist, but after Haley burned him for the last time and thinking back  on his relationship with his mother and his boss, teachers, and colleagues, he was weary of them.

 

But many of his other views were conservative; earning him the famous ‘swing vote’ title. He was also a member of the Homeland Security Committee.  But deep down, he was always a profiler. So when he got  a call from the  Detective  Tom Shaunessy  with a deathbed confession he had an intense feeling of dread. Now as he waited for Morgan’s ‘youngest and smartest’ agent to interview him he wondered how much he should reveal. He pulled the file from his secret locked drawer. He had continued to work on the profile after Shaunessy had sent them home.

 

Knock Knock. “Sir? Dr. Reid from the FBI is here to see you.”

 

Here goes.

 

 

Aaron didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t who walked through the door.

 

A tall young man, almost as tall as him. Lanky, with brown hair that brushed his cheeks and curled at the end. Converses with mismatched socks. Hipster dress. Eyes the color of honey. But what most stood out were his lips. Pink, supple, and totally kissable.

 

“Sir,  I’m Doctor Spencer Reid from the BAU. Morgan said you might have something for us?”

 

Voice a soft alto. Thin, smooth, enticing.

 

He stood. “Of course. Do come in.” As they shook hands, Spencer’s breath hitched.

 

Spencer was frozen in place. He’d seen pictures of Aaron Hotchner, but it was nothing like meeting him face to face Tall. Dark. Eyes the color of rich dark chocolate, or maybe black coffee. Lines etched on his face not by age, but experience. Then he spoke. His deep, smooth, rich voice turned Spencer into putty.

 

“So you’re the agent Jason touted so much about.”

 

“I...I guess.”

 

“According to him, you’re a certified genius.”

 

“...” Spencer was at a loss for words.

 

“I believe I had been gone a mere six weeks before you graduated and entered the BAU. I would have been your boss,” Aaron observed.

 

“I suppose so, sir.”

 

“Please,” Aaron waved his hand. “Call me Hotch.”

 

“I thought-”

 

“That I don’t allow people to call me that? Normally I don’t. Only a select few from the BAU.” Aaron smiled, revealing his dimples. Spencer’s mouth went dry.

 

“But where are my manners? Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, or tea?”

 

“Coffee’s fine.”

 

Aaron walked over to his personal coffeemaker. He measured out three tablespoons of coffee from a decanter and loaded up the filter. He then opened a cabinet and retrieved two navy blue mugs with ‘Aaron Hotchner for Congress’ with gold lettering.

 

“How do you take your coffee?”

 

“Uh, cream and sugar sir...Hotch.”

 

Aaron poured them two mugs. Spencer took an appreciative sniff.

 

“Is this-”

 

“ _Hacienda La Esmeralda._ Yes, it is. My favorite, I usually don’t share, Dr. Reid.” Reid knew why. This coffee cost more than a hundred dollars per pound.

 

Aaron watched him closely as he heaped sugar and cream into the mug.

 

“I see you like a little coffee with your sugar?”

 

Reid blushed. “Something like that. Morgan teases me about it.”

 

“I see. Now about the Boston Reaper. What do you know?” Aaron asked, switching from light and almost flirtations to serious in the blink of an eye.

 

“Nothing really,” Spencer admitted.

 

“Well let’s start with victimology,” Hotch pulled a file from his desk.

 

“You  have a profile?” Spencer asked.

 

Aaron nodded. “Unofficially. After Shaunessy sent us home I kept at it. I just couldn’t figure out why this serial killer would stop killing and virtually disappear off the map.”

 

“He could have been arrested on an unrelated crime…”

 

“Logic would dictate that that could be the answer. I had been leaning in that direction until last week when Tom Shaunessy called me from his deathbed and told me the truth.”

 

“What did he say?” Spencer asked.

 

“He told me the real reason that the Boston Reaper stopped killing.”

 

Spencer seemed taken aback. “What do you mean?”

 

Aaron opened the file and pulled out a newspaper. Highlighted was an ad on the classified section _“If you stop hunting me I’ll stop hunting them. To death do us part. As long as we both shall live."_

 

“What is this?” Spencer whispered.

 

“Exactly what you think it is. Shaunessy made a deal with the devil.”

 

“So he…” Spencer found he couldn't continue.

 

“The Reaper promised to stop killing if Shaunessy left him alone.”

 

“Why would he do that?”

 

“The same thing I asked him. He said that we were nowhere close to catching him and he was under pressure from the city to  find him. He figured he had nothing to lose by making the deal.”

 

“How many victims had he claimed?” Spencer asked.

 

“Twenty- one,"  Aaron answered. “Twenty two if you include Shaunessy.”

 

“The Reaper manipulated Shaunessy. He called all the shots and waited, biding his time." Spencer concluded. "What’s he been doing all this time?”

 

“Planning likely,” Aaron answered.  “This killer is the most dangerous kind, an omnivore. Unlike most serial killers, he has no preference, at least from what I could gather. This means that no one is safe. He feeds off the fear and panic he creates. His goal is to become infamous, like BTK or Zodiac. He’s patient, methodical, and highly organized.”

 

“Were there any survivors?” Spencer asked. Aaron nodded.

 

“One. George Foyet. He was stabbed and left to bleed out and watch as the killer stabbed his fiancee sixty seven times.”

 

“How did he manage to survive?” Spencer asked.

 

“The Reaper assumed he was dead and called 911 to report the murders.”

 

“Where is Foyet now?”

 

“Probably in hiding.”

 

Spencer looked at his watch. They had been talking for over two hours. Where had the time gone?

 

“Morgan said he would call at four,” Spencer announced. Security had also confiscated his cell phone.

 

Aaron handed him the file. “You are welcome to study the file until then.  But I cannot allow you to take it.”

 

“I understand.” Aaron watch in amazement as Spencer ran his long elegant fingers along the pages, almost as if he were reading braille.  Four minutes later, Spencer closed the file.

 

“You read it that fast?” Aaron asked, surprised.

 

Spencer nodded. “I have an eidetic memory and read 20,000 words per minute.”

 

“Very impressive. I see why Gideon was anxious to get you in the BAU.”

 

They spent the next half hour talking about many topics, all profiling related. Spencer was surprised by Aaron’s knowledge and passion for the science. He wished he could have worked with the Unit Chief.

 

Just as Spencer was about to say he had to leave, Aaron’s phone buzzed.

 

“Yes?...I’m on my way now. Have Gerald bring the car around.” He hung up the phone. “Well Spencer it was truly a pleasure meeting you.”

 

“Me too sir...Hotch.”

 

Aaron took out a pen and wrote a number on a blank card. “This is my personal line. If you have any other questions, call me. But don’t give this number to anyone else, not even Morgan.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Spencer?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I have a request.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’m not in the Bureau anymore and don’t have the right to this, but I would like you to keep me posted on this case. I really wanted to see justice for the victims  and peace of mind to the victims and their families.”

 

Spencer thought on this. It was a breach of protocol. Morgan would go ballistic. But what harm could it do if he didn’t know?  “Sure.”

 

“Thank you. Remember what I said, whether it’s advice on this case or any other. Call or text me.”

 

“I will. Thanks for the coffee. May I keep the mug?”

 

“Of course.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer meets the team in Boston with the information provided by Aaron. Aaron continues to help Spencer with the case.

**Note: you will see some text messages. To avoid confusion, Aaron's texts will be in bold italics, and Spencer's will be in regular italics.  
**

On the plane to Boston, Spencer found it hard to concentrate. He was used to flying on a jet with first class accommodations and only a half dozen passengers. Instead he was in coach with overcrowding, babies crying, and bad food. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Hotch. Those deep brown eyes and smooth voice. The way his eyebrows furrowed when he was concentrating. His dimples when he smiled. Spencer had never felt so...comfortable. Sure the BAU were his friends and his family, but he still felt awkward. Ever since Gideon left and Derek took the position as Unit Chief he had stopped teasing so much; but he would still sneak in a ‘kid’ or ‘pretty boy’ every now and then.

 

Hotch listened to the other committee members drone on with little interest. All he could think about the young agent to visit him. All he could think about was how beautiful Spencer was and couldn’t help but envy Morgan for getting to work with him every day. And he was brilliant. Gideon was right about him.

 

*********

“So Pretty Boy, was the Congressman able to help?” Morgan asked when Spencer arrived on the crime scene.

 

“Probably not much,” Prentiss snorted.

 

“Actually, he provided the reason why The Reaper took a ten year hiatus,” Spencer answered.

 

“What did he say?” Rossi asked.

 

Reid pulled out the newspaper. “According to him, The Reaper contacted Shaunessy and offered him a deal.”

 

“What deal?” The detective assigned to the case asked.

 

Rossi read the paper. “If you stop hunting me, I’ll stop hunting them. Til death do us part, as long as we both shall live.”

 

“I don’t believe that!” The detective exclaimed. “Look Agent Morgan, if you came here to slander a good Detective’s name-”

 

“That’s not why we’re here,” Morgan answered. “According to Aaron Hotchner, Shaunessy contacted him and confessed. Conveniently, the murders started again the day he died. That’s not a coincidence.”

 

“Really? A politician told you this?” The detective stormed off, mumbling to himself.

 

“Just how long has he known this?” Rossi asked.

 

“He said Shaunessy contacted him literally hours before he died.”

 

“And he called me the next day,” Morgan said.

 

Spencer’s phone beeped. He recognized the number as the one Hotchner had gave him earlier. His private line.

 

**_How is it going?_ **

 

_OK  I guess. The lead detective on the case doesn’t believe the part about the deal._

 

**_That’s not surprising. I just had a theory._ **

 

_What’s that?_

 

**_If the Reaper contacted Shaunessy, he’s likely to contact the detective that works the case now. Or one of you, probably Morgan. Maybe even me._ **

 

_Do you think I should tell Morgan?_

 

**_If you want. But Morgan’s a good agent. He’ll probably figure it out. And you all may want to search Shaunessy’s house for a journal to prove the theory._ **

 

_Sounds like a good idea. Morgan is looking at me, I’ll contact you later._

 

_Sounds good._

 

“Got a new boyfriend?” Morgan asked. The team knew he was gay, and didn’t judge him on it.

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“Sure you don’t. Detective Denial over there still doesn’t believe that Shaunessy made the deal. He thinks its a part of Hotch’s political agenda.”

 

“I wonder if he kept a journal,” Spencer mused, introducing the theory that Hotch came up with. He didn't want to say 'Hotch said...'. It would sound like he couldn't do his job.

 

“Good point. Go to Shaunessy’s house and check that out. Then meet us at the station," Morgan stated. 

 

Spencer found the journal and his wife let him keep it, as long as he promised to return it. He took a picture of the entry about the deal and sent it to Hotch. Then he met up at the station.

 

After showing the journal entry to Morgan, they showed it to the lead detective.

 

“Son of a bitch!” The detective growled and threw the journal across the room. “What was he thinking?”

 

“According to his journal he was under pressure from the captain, the mayor and the press,” Spencer answered.

 

“That’s no excuse!” the detective snapped.

 

Spencer’s phone beeped again. It was from Hotch.

 

_**Roy Colson 617-555-2216.** _

 

_Who is he?_

 

**_A reporter who followed the case closely. He wrote a book on the Reaper, and all the proceeds went to the families of the victims. He may also have kept in touch with Foyet, the one survivor. He may know where he is._ **

 

_Thanks Hotch._

 

_**You're welcome.** _

 

Hotch sat in his home office, on his couch. He had the file on the table and a drink in his hand, smiling to himself. He was dropping breadcrumbs to Spencer, one at a time. No, it wasn’t to keep in contact with him. Not at all.

**~X~**

“There you go again, with that grin on your face,” Morgan smirked.

 

“New boyfriend?” Prentiss teased.

 

“Guys...it’s not that. Can we please get back to the case?” Spencer stammered.

 

“Ah, classic evasion,” Rossi joined in.

 

JJ popped her head in the office. “We’re ready for a profile.”

 

“Let’s go,” Morgan said.

 

“Hey Morgan?” Spencer asked.

 

Morgan turned. “Yeah kid, what is it?”

 

“There was something about the Reaper that Hotch said. He called him an omnivore.”

 

“Ah,” Derek said nodding. “I see he’s still got it. And you called him Hotch? I hear he doesn’t let people call him that anymore.”

 

“He told me to,” Spencer said.

 

“You must have made quite an impression on him,” Rossi observed.

 

Spencer shrugged. “Apparently Gideon talked about me to him.”

 

After they gave the profile, everyone went to their rooms. Spencer was sharing with Rossi, who was in the lounge flirting with the cocktail waitress. Spencer took that alone time to call Hotch.

 

“Hello Spencer,” that thick, smooth voice. Spencer shuddered.

 

“Hey, just calling to see...see how you were doing.”

 

“I’m fine. What about you?”

 

“OK I guess.”

 

“How did the detective take it when you showed him the journal?”

 

“How did you know we showed it to him?”

 

“It’s what I would have done. I assume you told Morgan first?”

 

“I did, and the detective was very upset.”

 

“I'm sure he was. Anything else?”

 

“Well, they found a pair of glasses on the scene and they couldn’t figure out where they came from.”

 

“Ah. One of the things the Reaper did was take something from his victims and leave it on the next victim.”

 

“But the girl he killed didn’t wear glasses. In fact, they look like men’s glasses.”

 

“They could have belonged to Foyet. The reaper expected him to die. He probably knows he’s alive and wants you to know it as well.”

 

“I think you’re right. Can I ask you something?”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I was just wondering...you’re so good at this. Why did you leave?”

 

Silence.

 

“Sir, I’m sorry. That was an invasion of your privacy,” Spencer apologized.

 

“No apologies necessary. Maybe one day we’ll talk about it. For now, I’ll just say it was personal. Fair enough?”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Well, it’s late and we both have long days ahead of us tomorrow. We should try to get some sleep.”

 

“OK, good night Hotch.”

 

“Good night Spencer. talk to you tomorrow.”

 

Spencer hung  up the phone. His pulse was racing. Just talking to Aaron about this case got him so...excited. He couldn’t understand why.

 

_Yes you do,_ his mind told him. _It’s those eyes, that voice, his face. You’ve got it bad for him but you can forget it. He’s way out of your  league and he’s straight._

 

Spencer resigned himself to this fact in his mind but his body had other ideas.

 

Aaron sat up in his king sized bed. He had never felt particularly lonely until tonight. All he could think about was Spencer; imagining his lithe body curled up next to him in this bed, talking about profiling.He imagined running his hands through Spencer’s silky hair. Spencer curling his chest hair on those beautiful long fingers of his. Aaron kissing those supple lips and sliding his tongue into Spencer’s mouth. Spencer climbing on top of him and riding him hard until they both collapsed into a sweaty heap.

 

Aaron hadn’t been with a man in years. Not that he hadn't been propositioned. His fellow congressmen had a stash of hot young boys who were willing to do whatever you wanted; but he turned them down, not wanting any scandal attached to his name. Also, there were plenty of interns, office assistants, and pages to choose from; there was more fucking on Capitol Hill done than legislation.

 

But what did he really know about Spencer? He was young, not even thirty yet. He could look him up but decided not to. He didn’t even know if Spencer preferred men or not; he didn’t like to assume. All he knew was that he wanted Spencer Reid, and was determined to have him.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Emily Prentiss. But there was a lot of tension between her and Hotch when they first me. Just trying to convey that here. It may come off as her being a pill at times. Also, Hotch is NOT going to ruin the case. He is there to help, and not cause tension with the team.


	3. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper calls to rattle Hotch and the BAU.

Hotch groaned as his landline rang. He looked at the caller ID, the number was unlisted. He looked at his alarm clock: 3:36 AM. Who the hell was this? His staff knew not to disturb him before seven.

“Hotchner.”

 

“Is this SSA Aaron Hotchner? Excuse me, that’s Congressman Hotchner now isn't it?”

 

“Who is this?” Aaron demanded.

 

“Let’s just say I’m an old friend. We had a mutual acquaintance, Tom Shaunessy.”

 

_The Reaper._ Aaron felt a tightening in his gut. “What do you want?”

 

“To make a deal with you.”

 

“If this is about that deal you made with Shaunessy, you can forget it. Not to mention the fact that I’m not a part of the bureau any more.”

 

“I understand, but you still have friends there? Agent Morgan, the new Unit Chief. You should convince him to accept the deal.”

 

“And you should go to hell. Don’t call here again.” Click.

 

Aaron picked up his personal cell phone and dialed his newest contact.

 

Spencer’s phone vibrating jarred him out of his light slumber. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was the man he’d been dreaming about.

 

“This is Spencer Reid,” he said slipping out to the balcony to take the call.

 

“Hello Spencer, sorry to call you so late.”

 

“It’s OK. What is it? Did something happen?”

 

“Yes, I’m afraid so. I got a call from The Reaper.”

 

“What? What did he want?”

 

“He called to offer me the deal.”

 

“But you’re not even-”

 

“With the FBI anymore I know. He wants me to convince Morgan to take the deal.”

 

“What did you tell him?”

 

“I told him to go to hell.”

 

“Oh, I see. Are you going to tell Morgan?”

 

“Yes, I plan on calling him-”

 

They were interrupted by someone banging on their hotel room door and Rossi cursing as he answered it.

 

“I’ll bet that’s him now. I gotta go. But Hotch can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Why did you call me first?”

 

“We had a deal Spencer. You promised to keep me in the loop and I promised the same to you.”

 

“Actually you didn’t promise that.”

 

“Well  I’m making that promise now. But remember this stays between us.”

 

“I-”

 

“Reid! Tell  your boyfriend you’ll call him back. We’ve got a development,” Morgan called from the room.

 

“I gotta go.”

 

“Of course. I guess the Reaper already called him. Call me later. If I don’t answer text me.”

 

“OK, thanks.”

 

Reid entered the hotel room. “What’s up?”

 

“I just got a call from the Reaper,” Derek announced.

 

“What did he want?” Rossi asked.

 

“He offered me the deal,” Derek answered.

 

“And what did you say?” Rossi asked, eying his Unit Chief.

 

“I told him to go to hell. And you know what he said?”

 

“What?” Spencer asked.

 

“He laughed! And he told me that it was funny that Hotch said the same thing when  he called him.”

 

“He talked to Hotch?” Rossi asked.

 

“Apparently,” Derek answered.

 

“But why? Hotchner  isn’t even in the bureau anymore,” Spencer commented.

 

“I know. And he knows that too. He referred to him as ‘our good friend the Congressman’.”

 

“Does Hotch know he called you?” Rossi asked.

 

“He’d better not, because if he kept this from me we’re going to have some problems," Morgan commented. "I'm going to call him right-"  Derek was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

 

He answered it. “Hotch.” Derek put the call on speaker.

 

“Derek, I apologize for calling so early but I just got a phone call that you should know about.”

 

“The Reaper?”

 

“Yes. He called you too?”

 

“He did and told me he had just talked to you.”

 

“Yes. He offered me the deal. I told him that I wasn't with the bureau anymore, he told me I should try to talk you into accepting.”

 

“And you told him to go to hell,” Derek said.

 

“He must have told you that too. What did you say?”

 

“I told him the same thing. He thought it was funny that we said the same thing.”

 

“That’s one hell of a coincidence,” Rossi observed.

 

“Actually there’s no such thing as coincidences,” Reid chimed in. For some reason he felt he should let Hotch knew he was in the room.

 

“Dr. Reid. It’s nice to talk to you again; albeit under these unpleasant circumstances," Aaron commented as if they hadn't been talking and texting constantly over the past few days.

 

“Yes-yes sir,” Reid stammered.

 

“Did he say anything else to you?” Derek asked.

 

“No, that was all.”

 

“Thanks Hotch for calling. Keep me posted if he contacts you again. And thanks for going over the profile with Reid.”

 

“My pleasure. And Gideon was right about him. He’s an excellent asset to your team.”

 

Reid blushed. “Thank you sir.”

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll let you know of any further contact.” Click.

 

“So what now?” Spencer asked Derek. “Are you going to tell Sergeant O’mara about the call?”

 

Morgan shook his head. “Not just yet. We should see if he contacts O’mara first. If he does, he’ll definitely come to us. Try and get a few more hours of sleep. We’re getting started early tomorrow. And Reid,” Derek turned to address Spencer directly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Tell your boyfriend that you’ll call him after this case. He’s been distracting you, and I need your full attention.”

 

“He’s not my-”

 

“Reid,” Derek cut him off with a look.

 

“Yes sir,” Spencer mumbled. When Derek left, Spencer flopped down on his bed.

 

“You OK Spencer?”  Rossi asked.

 

“Yeah,” Spencer mumbled.

 

“Look, Morgan doesn’t mean any harm. He just on edge about all of this. And you have to admit that you have been on that phone constantly.”

 

“Rossi it’s not what you-”

 

Rossi held up his hands. “It’s none of my business. We just need you on your A game.”

 

“I’ve been as focused as I always am,” Reid insisted.

 

“Look Reid, don’t get defensive.”

 

“I’m not...never mind,” he mumbled and covered his head with the pillow. Rossi chuckled.

 

Spencer didn’t know how long he stayed like that but the next thing he knew Rossi was tapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Wake up kid. Time to get started.”

 

Spencer groaned and rolled out of bed. At the station, Spencer made a face at the coffee. It couldn’t compare to the taste of the coffee he had the other day.

 

“Whoa pretty boy. Not enjoying your coffee flavored sugar?” Derek teased.

 

“It’s OK,” Spencer muttered. But it wasn’t. He knew that his palate for coffee was forever changed; he was now a coffee snob.

 

The day dragged on. It hurt Spencer to ignore Aaron’s phone calls and texts, but he knew Derek meant business. He was able to meet privately with Roy Colson about Foyet’s whereabouts. It was after O’mara kicked him out of the station. Spencer chased after him.

 

“Excuse me sir. Mr. Colson?” Spencer panted.

 

“What? Come to read me the riot act?” Roy snapped.

 

“No sir, but I think you can help us locate Foyet-”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Look,” Spencer said leaning in. “I talked to Aaron Hotchner. He gave me your number and said you could help.”

 

“Hotch? I remember him. He was a good agent, very passionate. How is he these days? I hear he’s a congressman now.”

 

“Yes, he is. So as a favor to him could you please help us out?”

 

“What’s in this for me?”

 

“Sir, I can’t really offer you anything. But I knew you want this man caught as much as we do. I was told you keep in touch with the families of the victims?”

 

Colson sighed. “OK, what do you need to know?”

 

“We need a current address for Foyet.”

 

~X~

 

Aaron stepped out the meeting to call Spencer again. He had already called and sent texts, but got no answer.  He was getting a bit impatient, and couldn’t help but feel a little jealous.

 

_Get over yourself!_ He admonished. He’s busy trying to catch a serial killer. _He doesn’t have time for you!_ His rational mind agreed with this logic but his emotional side was still  upset.

 

He decided to send one last text. _**Is something wrong? Did I do something to offend you? If so, I apologize.**_

Finally, he received an answer.

 

_Sorry, I wanted to call you earlier, but Morgan is on my case about being distracted._

_**Perfectly understandable. If I was Unit Chief, I would probably be on you as well; I was known as a hard ass. Morgan called me a drill sergeant. Can you talk now?** _

 

_I’m sorry I can’t. He’s  watching me. I had to sneak into the bathroom to text you. He thinks I have a boyfriend and that’s why I’m distracted._

 

 

**_Interesting._ **

 

_Spencer was immediately embarrassed. I’m sorry I said that. That was too much information._

**_Spencer, its fine. Call or text me when you can._ **

 

I _will. Oh, and we got in touch with Colson. He gave us Foyet’s current address._

_**Just like that?** _

_No, not until I dropped your name._

_I see. well, I won’t hold you up._

 

The bathroom door opened. “Reid!” Derek called out.

_That’s Morgan! Gotta go!_

 

Reid opened the stall. “What is it?”

 

“Texting your boyfriend again?” Derek demanded.

 

“No, I was using the restroom. That is why you come in here, right?”

 

Morgan smirked. “OK, smart ass. Look, Rossi and I are going to track down Foyet. Good work on getting the address from Colson, kid. Keep working on that geographic profile.”

 

“Sure.” Reid frowned. He would always be a kid to Derek, and the rest of them. They had absolutely no respect for him.

 

Aaron smiled to himself as he reentered his meeting. So Spencer wasn't ignoring him, he was just busy with a case. That was understandable, he would have read a team member the riot act as well. His reputation for ‘running a tight ship' was well earned. He was behaving like a jealous boyfriend. Speaking of which, Spencer was gay, that pleased him very much.

 

Morgan and Rossi returned to the station after an hour or so with grim expressions.

 

“So what happened?” Spencer asked. “How was Foyet?”

 

“Paranoid,” Rossi answered. “With good reason.”

 

Derek handed him a list. “These are all addressed that he maintains. Add these to your geographic profile.” Derek threw over his shoulder as he stormed off.

 

“What’s with him?” Prentiss asked, coming up to Reid.

 

“I have no idea,” Spencer grumbled.

 

“Maybe you should talk to your boyfriend about it,” Prentiss teased.

 

Spencer rolled his eyes. There was no point in arguing with them.

 

The rest of the day was uneventful. But the Reaper struck again that night. Six people killed, plus the driver. A message written in blood. 'No Deal' along with six sets of numbers.

 

Derek lost his temper, punching the side of the bus and storming off into an alley.

 

Rossi took off after him and Spencer could swore that he could see tears in the Unit Chief’s eyes. Rossi, ever the diplomat, managed to calm the hotheaded Unit Chief down.

 

Spencer managed to send a quick text .

 

_Seven people dead on a bus ‘No Deal’ written in blood. Definitely The Reaper._

 

Aaron answered almost immediately. **_Sorry to hear that. You will catch him though. You have much more resources than I did._ **

 

_Thanks, text you later._

 

In that station, they managed to figure out the code were the addresses to Foyet’s other addresses.  Also, some things were just too coincidental. Morgan and Rossi came to the conclusion that Foyet was The Reaper. Morgan ordered them to split up and head to the different addresses. Spencer was ordered to contact Colson, who Morgan believed was still in danger.

 

When Morgan didn’t check in, Rossi got worried. He and Prentiss headed to his assigned location and found him unconscious with his credentials missing. Foyet had left him with a slug from the last shooting.

 

When Reid arrived at Colson’s home he saw Foyet holding Colson at gunpoint and forcing him to write a story. Reid immediately called for backup and with the help of LEO’s and Prentiss they were able to apprehend Foyet with not gunshots fired.  Morgan arrived and demanded his credentials and badge. Foyet wouldn’t give up the location.

 

Later, on the plane home, Morgan was in a pensive mood. Reid was debating on what he should tell Hotch about the case. He definitely wasn’t going to tell him about Derek’s reaction to the bus massacre and him being knocked out by Foyet. He decided to let him know about the arrest.

 

“Hey Pretty Boy, you’re not going to call your boyfriend?” Morgan jested. Spencer was glad he was feeling well enough to joke with him.

 

“So, where did you meet him?” JJ pressed.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Prentiss said confidently. “You’re a terrible liar and bad at keeping secrets.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

When they landed, Spencer sent a quick text. _Foyet was the Reaper. He’s in custody._

_**Wow, wasn’t expecting that. Congratulations on accomplishing what I could not.** _

_We couldn’t have done it without you._

_**Glad I could help. What are you doing now?** _

_About to head home._

__

_**Call me when you get in?** _

_Sure._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this fic. Comments and kudos please!


	4. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron sends Spencer a gift. They make plans to have dinner.

As soon as they stepped in the BAU, Garcia ran up to them with a worried look on her face.

 

 

“Foyet escaped,” she said turning on the monitor.

 

“What the hell?" Morgan exclaimed.

 

“How did it happen?”  Rossi asked.

 

“He cut himself and drank his blood. Then he pretended to vomit blood and they took him to the infirmary. He escaped from there. And that’s not all,” Garcia pulled up some photos.

 

“What are those?” JJ asked.

 

“Blueprints to every prison and courthouse in Massachusetts,” Spencer answered.

 

“Should we contact Hotch?” Garcia asked.

 

Derek nodded. “Might be a good idea. He could be a potential target. Get him on the phone for me.”

 

“They’ll catch him won’t they?" Garcia asked, hopefully.

 

Rossi shook his head. “No they wont.”

 

Aaron sat in bed, sipping a scotch and waiting for Spencer to call. But it wasn't Spencer who rang his public cell phone.

 

"Hotchner."

 

"Hotch, I have some bad news."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Foyet was the Reaper. We arrested him but he escaped from prison."

 

"I see."

 

"Hotch, I don't have to tell you that he may come after you. We all pissed him off."

 

"That's a definite possibility, thank you for informing me."

 

"OK Hotch. I'll keep you posted." Derek hung up the phone and turned to his team.  “There’s nothing else we can do. You guys can take off.”

 

Spencer waited until he was home to call his newest friend.

 

“Hello Spencer.”

 

“Hotch, so Morgan told you?”

 

“He did, but the conversation was short. I was wondering if you can fill in some gaps for me?”

 

Reid hesitated. "I don't know...if Morgan found out…”

 

“He would probably fire you, its what I would do.”

 

“Then why would you ask me to risk my job?” Spencer demanded.

 

“You’re right Spencer, I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“Damn right you shouldn’t have asked!  Do you think I’m some kind of direct line to the BAU? Some mole for you? Is that why you’ve been spoon-feeding me information? Is that why you only wanted to talk to me?”

 

“Spencer, it’s nothing like that,” Hotch insisted.

 

“That’s ‘Dr. Reid’ to you, Congressman Hotchner." Spencer snapped.

 

“Spencer...Dr. Reid, I’m-”

 

Spencer didn’t wait to hear his apology. He hung up the phone and stormed into the shower. Afterward, He spent the several hours tossing and turning, ashamed of his outburst. Hotch was considered a target and had a right to know what was going on. He'd put years into the case and was more invested than anyone. Why did he go off like that? He debated for another two hours before picking up his phone and dialing Aaron’s number.

 

Aaron listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before hanging up and throwing the phone across the room  and cursing. He should have known he was pushing too far. It wasn’t that he wanted a direct line to the BAU like Spencer accused, he would never do that; and woe betide the agent who dared to try something like that on him; but he was so invested in the case that he hoped it would end. Learning about the incompetence of the BPD was frustrating, and Morgan was sketchy on the details. He felt he had a right to know the facts and Morgan wouldn’t tell him, so he asked Spencer. He shouldn't have. He would have to apologize after he gave him time to cool off.

 

Aaron had finally fallen asleep when he heard his private line ringing. He sat up and looked for his phone, but he remembered he threw it across the room. He hopped out of bed and retrieved the phone, smiling at the caller ID.

 

“Dr. Reid?”

 

“ Hi. I’m sorry about before. When I get upset I kind of go nuclear and blow everything out of proportion.”

 

“No Dr. Reid, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you. You have to know that I would never press you for information on a case. I just hoped this case would be solved. And to find out that he escaped-”

 

“I know, I know. I’ll tell you how it happened.”

 

“You don’t have to-“

 

“No, you have a right to know. He escaped by cutting himself and drinking his blood. Then he faked vomiting and they took him to the infirmary and he escaped from there. They found blueprints of every prison and courthouse in the state at one of his addresses. You were right, he had been planning this all along.”

 

“I didn’t want to be right. Look, we don’t have to talk about the case anymore, or any other one for that matter. But I would like to see you again.”

 

“Huh? You would?”

 

“I would. What are you doing this Thursday evening?”

 

“I can’t do Thursdays,” Thursdays were his ‘movie night’.

 

“OK, Saturday? Dinner at my brownstone? If you don’t have a case of course.”

 

“O-ok,” Spencer stammered.

 

“I’ll see you then, Dr. Reid.”

 

“You can call me Spencer.”

 

“Only if you call me Aaron.”

 

“Good night A-Aaron.”

 

“Good night Spencer. Call me later.”

 

Three days later, Spencer was awoken by a courier service

 

“Spencer Reid?”

 

“Yes that’s me.”

 

“I have a delivery, it’s perishable.  Sign here please.”

 

Spencer signed and took the box. He ripped it open.  Inside were two pounds of Hacienda La Esmeralda with a note. **_Thought you might enjoy this. This is for you only.  -A.H._**

****

Aaron.

 

Aaron had sent him two hundred dollars worth of exclusive coffee. Spencer blushed at the expense, although he figured it was mere pocket change for the Congressman. He dialed Aaron’s private line, he didn’t pick up but an automated recording told him to leave a message.

 

“Uh hello Aaron, this is Spencer. I...I just wanted to thank you for the coffee. Um, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

 

One day until dinner with Aaron. Spencer was excited, even got his hair trimmed for the occasion. He didn’t know if this was a date, but he had only been on a few; he could count the number on one hand. But this was a date, wasn't  it? No it couldn’t be. There was no way someone like Aaron Hotchner would be interested in a socially awkward geek like him.

 

As fate would have it, they were called away on a case in Manchester, New Hampshire. There had been a string of school shootings and the locals were at a loss of what to do.

 

Aaron called him back on the plane.

 

“Tell your boyfriend you’ll talk to him later,” Derek instructed, half teasing, half serious. Prentiss and JJ giggled. Spencer sent a text.

 

_On a case. Won’t be able to make dinner tomorrow, I’m sorry._

_**I totally understand what that’s like. Did you get the coffee?** _

_Yes I did, thank you. I left a voice mail for you._

_**You’re welcome. Call me or text me when you can. We’ll have dinner when you get back.** _

_OK._

 

“Had to cancel a hot date?” Derek asked.

 

Spencer made a face. “Can we focus on this case please?”

 

“Whatever you say, Pretty Boy.”

 

The case took nearly a week to solve. They worked eighteen hour days and Spencer was too tired and too busy to even text Aaron. He knew that Aaron understood.

 

Aaron followed the New Hampshire shooting case closely. As soon as he saw the headline, he knew that’s where the team was headed. He also saw JJ and Morgan doing the press conferences. He knew Spencer's specialty  was geographic profiles, so he obtained a map of the US and marked off Boston and Manchester. Was he obsessive? Was he stalking?  Of course not. He just wanted something to occupy the time while Spencer was away. And he knew that he would soon be busy. These shootings were considered an act of domestic terrorism and gun control was a hot issue. From what he could gather, the shooters were using Tec-9's and the Bushmaster; weapons that no teenager should have their hands on. The committee had already met to deal with the onslaught of lobbyists and protesters and the President wanted to meet with them the tomorrow before he addressed the nation.

 

Spencer finally returned home on Thursday afternoon. After the debrief he went to an NA meeting. He was coming up on two years of sobriety. John, his sponsor wanted to do a small celebration at the meeting, but Spencer said no. He knew that John would do it anyway. He got home and went straight to bed, exhausted from the last six days of events.

 

He slept in the next morning, Morgan said they didn’t have to report until nine thirty. He brewed himself some of his new coffee and checked his mail. Then he called Aaron, expecting to get his voice mail.

 

“Hello Spencer.”

 

“Aaron, I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to call you. We’ve been so busy.”

 

“Spencer I understand. I don’t want you to worry about calling me when you’re on a case.”

 

“So how is everything on Capitol Hill?”

 

“Busy. These New Hampshire shootings have kept us busy dealing with press and lobbyists from both sides.”

 

“Lobbyists?”

 

“Yes, both for and against gun restrictions.”

 

“Oh, I see. What’s your position? Never mind, sorry that was too personal.”

 

“No it wasn’t. Why don’t we discuss it over dinner Saturday? I have to fly to New Hampshire tonight but I’ll be back Saturday afternoon.”

 

“Uh, OK.”

 

“I look forward to it.”

 

“Um Aaron? How am I supposed to...I mean where do I go?”

 

“I will call with directions on Saturday afternoon. You will meet with Gerald, my driver and security detail and he will bring you to my house.”

 

“Oh, OK.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you are reading. Next chapter: dinner!


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer have dinner.

Friday was devoted to paperwork and more teasing about his ‘boyfriend’. Thankfully, there were no cases that weekend. Spencer spent a half day deciding on what to wear. He finally decided on grey wool slacks with a purple and grey sweater vest and a purple shirt underneath. He wore all black Converses that he rarely wore and one black and one purple sock. His  black pea coat and purple scarf completed the ensemble.

 

Aaron went through several menu options with his chef before deciding on pan seared veal with rosemary with a side of asparagus and risotto. He mulled over a wine selection for hours, finally deciding on a Moscato that he thought Spencer might like with chocolate mousse for dessert.

 

Reid met Gerald at seven at a secure parking garage. He was waiting with a town car and called him ‘Sir’, which made Spencer feel odd. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Aaron’s brownstone. Aaron opened the door and Spencer gasped, hoping it was inaudible. Aaron was wearing black slacks and a blue cashmere sweater that zipped at the top and accented his frame. Spencer could tell that he still worked out.

 

“Spencer, glad you could make it. May I take your coat?”

 

“Um yeah, I guess.” When Spencer removed his coat there was no doubt about it, Aaron was definitely checking him out. The look in his eyes as he raked them over Spencer’s body caused him to blush.

 

Aaron was trying to convey his attraction to Spencer and it appeared that he was getting the message. He didn’t want to make the man uncomfortable, but he could tell by Spencer’s blush that he was interested.

 

“Dinner should be ready. I hope you brought an appetite.”

 

Spencer was so nervous he didn’t think he would be able to eat, until he saw what they were serving. The aroma of the veal and rosemary made his mouth water.

 

The dinner was intimate. They dined and talked, Aaron listening to Spencer’s rambling about random facts, which he attributed partly to his nervousness  and Aaron talked about his days as a profiler at the BAU.

 

“Um, Aaron can I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course, as long as it doesn’t breach national security.”

 

“Oh no, it’s nothing like that. Why did you leave the BAU?”

 

“Ah, I promised I would tell you. I was married with an infant son. This job puts a strain on any personal relationships as you already know.  I left to be a better husband to my wife and a better father to my son.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Spencer spared a glance at his left hand. No ring. Aaron caught on to what he was doing and smiled to himself.

 

“In any case, it didn't work. She left me two years later anyway.”

 

“I’m sorry. How old is your son?”

 

“He just turned four last month.”

 

“Do you see him often?”

 

A look of remorse crossed Aaron’s face. “Not as often as I’d like. Haley moved back to Georgia after the divorce and took Jack with her. With my schedule and the distance its hard. But I talk to him three times a week and try to get down one weekend a month. I also have him when we’re not in session.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry.”

 

“Spencer it’s fine. May I ask you a question?”

 

“OK.”

 

“Are you seeing anyone?”

 

“Um...no. But Morgan and the team seem to think I have a boyfriend.”

 

Aaron nodded. “I see. You wouldn’t happen to have been texting me would you?”

 

Spencer blushed again. “Um yeah but I tried to tell them-”

 

“It’s OK. I know how Morgan is. He’s very persistent.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“Why don’t we go into the den for a drink?”

 

“OK.”

 

The den had several plush couches and comfortable chairs. Soft jazz was playing in the background. Aaron fixed himself a scotch and Spencer a brandy at his request.

 

“Spencer, why do you think I invited you here?”

 

“I...I don’t know,” Spencer stammered.

 

“Oh come now Spencer. You must have a theory.”

 

“I don’t know...a date maybe?”

 

“You are correct.” Aaron took Spencer’s snifter and sat int down on the table with a soft 'click'. He scooted closer. “Have you ever been on a date before?”

 

Spencer blushed. “A few times, but it's always awkward. Most people think I’m weird.”

 

“I don’t think you’re weird Spencer. Just misunderstood.”  Aaron ran one calloused  finger along Spencer’s cheek.  Spencer gasped.

 

“What do you want from me?” Spencer whispered.

 

“Spencer, I find you very attractive, both physically and intellectually. I would like to spend time with you and get to know you better. Is that OK with you?”

 

Spencer swallowed. “Why me?”

 

“Why not?” Aaron leaned in and kissed Spencer. Spencer’s eyes closed and he parted his lips to accept  Aaron’s tongue, who tasted like sweet wine and scotch. His head spun and his skin flushed as he tried his best to keep up with Aaron’s experienced mouth.

 

Spencer was all that Aaron imagined. His lips were so soft and kissable and he tasted sweet. His lack of experience at kissing only excited Aaron more. He knew he was untouched, Spencer was his.

 

The parted for breath.

 

“Spencer, you never answered my question.”

 

“What-what question was that?”

 

“I want to know if you would spend some more time with me.”

 

“Aaron I’ve never really dated anyone on a regular basis,” Spencer flushed and looked down. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“Then let me show you,” Aaron kissed Spencer again, reaching his hand around Spencer’s waist and pulled him in closer. Spencer moaned into the kiss. He could feel his body responding to Aaron’s touch.

 

Aaron broke off and began planting small kisses along Spencer’s jawline. When he got to Spencer’s neck, Spencer let out a squeak and jumped.

 

“Mmmm, Looks like I found a spot,” Aaron purred. He concentrated on nipping gently and licking there. Spencer melted into a puddle of moans and whimpers.

 

“Aaron…” Spencer begged. “Please…”

 

“Please what? You want me to stop?”

 

“No...yes...I don’t know…” Spencer stammered.

 

Aaron licked along Spencer’s lips and kissed him some more. “Spencer, you have the most beautiful lips I’ve ever seen. I could spend all night just kissing you.”

 

They kissed some more, Aaron running his hands along Spencer’s body. His hand traveled up Spencer’s thigh and Spencer’s legs parted involuntarily. Just as Aaron was about to caress Spencer’s cloth covered erection there was a soft knock on the door.

 

Spencer jumped. Aaron stood up and Spencer didn’t miss the bulge in his pants.

 

“Excuse me,” he mumbled as he exited the den. Spencer used that time to gather himself. He was flushed with excitement; his erection throbbing painfully in his pants. He had only been kissed twice, and it was nothing like that.

 

Aaron returned. “I’m sorry Spencer but I have a secure call from the President. We will have to continue our evening another time.”

 

“Oh...OK,” Spencer couldn’t hide his disappointment. Aaron gathered him into his arms.

 

“I know. I’m disappointed too. I’ll call you as soon as I can, but it might be a few days.”

 

“OK,” Spencer managed.

 

“Spencer, I know I don’t have to tell you this but I need your discretion. I guard my privacy fiercely. This stays between us.”

 

“I understand,” Spencer confirmed.

 

“Oh, and another thing,” Aaron leaned in close. “I’m also very possessive and there are certain things I don’t share. I consider you to be one of them.”

 

That made Spencer flush with excitement.  “OK.”

 

“Good.” They shared a long, passionate kiss. “You’d better go now before I decide to blow off this call. Gerald will take you to your car. Don’t worry, he’s very discreet. Remember I’ll call you when I can.” He gave Spencer another kiss on the lips and left the room. Spencer put his hands to his lips which were still tingling.

 

Reid lay in bed that night, his heart still pounding.  He was twenty eight years old and he had just had his first make out session. With _Aaron Hotchner_ no less. His mouth had been everywhere. His mouth, neck, ear, jaw line. His dark eyes had  sparkled with lust all for him. What had he done to earn the affections of such a man?

 

Hotch had not lied about being busy for the next few days. Whatever the national security breach was it must have been serious. Spencer received a few random texts throughout the day., usually saying something like **_thinking about you_** or **_wish we could talk_**. Spencer had understood, but still felt a bit lonely. Morgan and the others asked him if ‘everything was OK with his boyfriend’. Spencer didn’t even bother answering.

 

Even though Aaron was doing twenty hour days and falling into an unconscious state for the other four he still found time to miss Spencer. He would slip him a text when he could, but there just wasn’t enough time. It was almost a good thing that their evening was interrupted; Aaron was having a hard time controlling himself and he was pretty sure that Spencer had no experience.  He didn’t want to overwhelm the man, but there was something about Spencer that just lit a fire in him that couldn’t be extinguished. He had only known the man a month, he’d only met him twice, and he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

 

Aaron Hotchner, Congressman, Attorney,  and Former FBI profiler had it bad for a man fifteen years younger in years but decades in experience.

 

And he didn’t feel the least bit guilty about it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story. I have most of it written, so I'll be uploading a lot more chapters. Next up: L.D.S.K. with a twist! Comments and Kudos please!


	6. L.D.S.K.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer doesn't pass his gun qualification. Aaron decides to tutor him.

Reid’s mood had taken a turn for the worse. In addition to missing Hotch he had failed his gun qualification. He felt more like a teacher’s assistant than an FBI agent. And the jokes wouldn’t stop. Teacher's assistant, stick boy, pipe cleaner with eyes, blah blah blah. He hated going on a case and having to stay at the station. He usually did, but knowing that he could  go in the field was enough.

 

Hotch was finally able to call him, which only lightened his mood a little.

 

“Spencer, what’s wrong? Do you miss me that much?” Hotch joked.

 

“I do, but I failed my gun qualification.”

 

“I’m sorry. When do you retest?”

 

“In two weeks but I’m not ready! I’m just going to fail again.”

 

“Has anyone offered to help? Derek or Rossi?”

 

“Derek’s solution was to give me a whistle and tell me to blow on it if I get in trouble,” Spencer spat.

 

Aaron pressed his lips together to suppress his irritation. Derek should know better, especially as a unit chief. “That was unprofessional. I expect such pranks from when he was a regular agent, but not as a Unit Chief. He should know better.”

 

“It’s fine Aaron. It’s actually pretty tame compared to everyone else.”

 

“Spencer I’m-”

 

“Aaron, I don’t need your pity. I’m used to it. I graduated from a Las Vegas public high school when I was twelve. What they are doing is nothing in comparison.”

 

“True, but these are adults, and professionals. Such juvenile pranks have no place in the bureau,” Aaron said with an edge to his voice that let Spencer know just what kind of Unit Chief he had been.

 

“Aaron, just drop it OK? It’s no big deal.”

 

“Yes, Spencer it is a big deal.” He was silent for a moment. “Meet me at the academy gun range tomorrow at one pm.”

 

“Aaron-”

 

“No buts, Spencer. I will work with you until you pass your qualification.”

 

“But the academy range is closed to non agents-”

 

“I retain my clearance to use it. And not to brag but I was, and still am, a better marksman than anyone else  in the bureau.”

 

“Aaron-”

 

“One o'clock tomorrow, barring you don’t have a case.”

 

“But you have to work, Aaron,” Spencer protested feebly.

 

“I do. But I can spare the time.” Actually he couldn’t, but he would anyway. He’d just say it was a lunch meeting.

 

The next morning, Spencer tapped on Derek’s door. “Morgan?”

 

Morgan looked up from his reports. “What’s up Reid?”

 

“I want to go to the gun range and practice today for an hour.”

 

Derek nodded. “Of course, and I owe you an apology for the whistle prank. I  know you’ve been catching grief but as your supervisor I should be above such childishness. Are we good?"

 

Spencer nodded.

 

“Good luck kid,” Derek said.

 

“Morgan?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I would appreciate it if you don't call me ‘kid’ anymore.”

 

Derek raised his eyes in surprise. “OK, all good. What about ‘Pretty Boy’?”

 

Spencer smirked. “I won’t ask you to give up all your old habits at once.”

 

Derek rubbed his chin and grinned. “There’s something different about you. Must be your new boyfriend.”

 

Spencer shook his head. “You all are never going to let that go are you?”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

When Spencer arrive at the range Aaron was already there in a reserved room, shooting. He had his suit on, tie, jacket, and all. Spencer watched in awe as he shot, making it look so easy. He could feel a slight stirring in his pants. How was he going to concentrate with Aaron looking so sexy?

 

Aaron put down his gun. “Spencer, glad  you could make it.”

 

“Thanks for taking time to come help me.”

 

Aaron brushed off his thanks. “Do you have a weapon to practice with?”

 

Spencer showed Hotch the Sig Sauer P226.

 

“Hmmm,” Aaron said,  turning the weapon over and over in his hands. “Jason Gideon’s weapon of choice,” Aaron replied, referring to Spencer’s former mentor. “I prefer a Glock, but I think you would do better with a revolver.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“I’ll show you. Let’s see your stance. Left foot in front of the right, bend your knees slightly. OK, let’s see you fire.” Spencer fired a shot, the bullet landing on the target’s left arm. Spencer groaned.

 

“They’re never going to give me my gun back,” he whined.

 

“Spencer, when I joined the academy Gideon told me you don’t need a gun to kill someone.”

 

“I don’t get it.”

 

“You will. But lets work on your shot. First thing, don’t lock your arms, and don’t fight the recoil. Let your body absorb it.” Aaron stood behind Spencer and corrected his stance. He was so close that Spencer could feel his warm breath on his neck and smell his unique smell. He shuddered.

 

“Concentrate,” Aaron said sternly but softly. Secretly, he was pleased that Spencer was reacting to him.

 

“So Dr. Reid, what are the three steps to making a shot?”

 

“Front sight, trigger press, follow through,” Spencer recited.

 

“Exactly.” He watched Aaron pull off five flawless shots. God, he was so sexy.

 

“OK, your turn. Remember front sight, trigger press, follow through.” Spencer practice, and his aim only improved marginally.

 

Spencer fired shot after shot, some landing on the target’s body, particularly one in the groin.

 

Aaron chuckled. “Did Elle teach you that?”

 

“Ouch!” Spencer yelled. Placing the gun down and immediately bringing his hand to his mouth.

 

“That’s another thing. You have to beware of slide bite. That’s why I recommend a revolver. It’s easier to handle. And the recoil isn’t as bad.” Aaron placed a Smith and Wesson on the counter.  “Try this instead.”

 

Spencer fired the gun, immediately feeling the difference. “Much better, isn’t it?”

 

Spencer nodded. “Much better.” His shots were more accurate and the recoil was easier on his wrist.

 

“If I were your Unit Chief, I would have never allowed you to use a Sig or Glock."

 

“I thought there was a moratorium on profiling team members?” Spencer commented.

 

“Profiling is not a switch that you can turn on and off. You should know that.”

 

“True,” Spencer agreed.

 

Aaron checked his watch. “OK, a few more rounds and I have to get back. We’ll meet same time tomorrow.”

 

“Aaron, you don’t have to-”

 

“I know I don’t have to but I want to. Plus, it takes some of the stress of the job off my mind.”

 

Spencer fired a few rounds and they prepared to leave. Aaron pulled him into a small closet and locked the door. After locking the door he pushed Spencer against the opposite wall and delivered him a searing kiss, so passionate that they were both left panting.

 

“Did  you miss me?” Aaron whispered huskily.

 

“Every day,” Spencer breathed and pulled Aaron in for another kiss.

 

“I have to see you this weekend,” Aaron panted. “I miss you, I think about you every day. If you don’t have a case I want you to come over Saturday.”

 

“OK.”

 

They practiced every day that week; Aaron playing the stern instructor on the range and sneaking kisses in the closet after they practiced. Spencer was getting bolder, kissing back with more passion and grinding himself into Aaron, leaving both of them hard and aching.

 

By that Friday Spencer was confident that he would pass his next qualifying exam. Aaron and Spencer had dinner on Saturday as agreed. They could hardly keep their hands off each other during their dinner of smoked salmon. After dessert Aaron pulled Spencer in his lap. Things were getting hot and heavy in the dining room when Spencer’s phone rang. Spencer groaned, recognizing the ring tone.

 

Spencer sat back looking at Aaron expectantly and Aaron nodded.

 

“Morgan?”

 

“Pretty boy. Where you at?”

 

“Do we have a case?”

 

“Yeah, some sniper wannabe in Des Plaines. Can you be here in thirty minutes?”

 

“Um actually I’m a little further out. I can be there in forty five.”

 

“Oh really? I didn’t interrupt anything did I?”

 

“See  you in forty five Morgan.”

 

“Good. And tell your boyfriend that I apologize for busting up your date.”

 

“A case?” Aaron asked when Spencer pushed ‘end’.

 

“Yes. I have to go. Morgan sends his apologies.”

 

Aaron raised his eyebrows. "Does he now?"

 

Spencer chuckled. “His exact words were ‘tell your boyfriend that I apologize for busting up your date’.”

 

“Well I’ll let it go, I know what it's like. Can’t say I’m not disappointed though.”

 

Spencer leaned in for another kiss. “Me too. I’ll call you tomorrow. Morgan will get over it.”

They shared another long kiss before Gerald arrived to take Spencer to the parking deck.

 

“Well hello there Pretty Boy,” Derek greeted. “Someone looks good tonight.”

 

“Hot date?” Emily teased.

 

“So are we ready?” Spencer evaded.

 

“Yeah, wheels up in five. Did you apologize to your boyfriend for me?” Spencer narrowed his eyes.

 

The case actually didn’t take long, unfortunately a cop was shot by the sniper during the reenactment. That led them to the local hospital; narrowing  the UnSub to a disgruntled nurse. Phillip Dowd, the UnSub took a wing of the ER hostage, including Morgan and Reid. Morgan was able to get inside Dowd’s head, eliciting  empathy as he complained about Reid; calling him an ‘unarmed kid that couldn’t shoot his way out of a wet paper bag’. Spencer knew it was just a tactic, but it still stung. Derek shifted, and pulled his pants up slightly, revealing his ankle holster.

 

 _Does he actually want me to try and shoot Dowd with my wrists bound togethe_ r _?_ Spencer thought. _No that couldn’t be it._

 

But it was. Spencer confirmed this when Derek told Dowd to move the hostages.

 

“Can I ask you a favor?” Morgan asked Dowd.

 

“You can ask,” Dowd allowed.

 

“I figure the chances of me getting out of here alive are pretty slim. I want to kick the snot out of this kid. He’s made my life miserable for three lousy years.”

 

“Knock yourself out.”

 

Derek shoved Spencer to the ground.  “How smart are you now, smart guy?  It’s front sight, trigger press, and follow through. It’s not that hard! A dalmatian could do it!”  Derek punctuated every statement with a swift kick to the abdomen. Spencer managed to slip Derek’s Glock 19 from it’s holster.

 

“What the-” Dowd started.

 

**Bang!**

 

Spencer didn’t think, he just followed the steps Aaron gave him without stopping to analyze it. Dowd dropped to the floor, a bullet wound right between his eyes.

 

“Federal Agent! Hold your fire!” Derek yelled as SWAT started to storm in.

 

At the ambulance Derek congratulated Spencer.

 

“Nice shot,” Derek complimented.

 

Spencer gave him a wry smile. “I was aiming for his leg.”

 

“Look man, I wouldn’t have kept kicking you like that if I didn’t think you would get my plan. I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad.”

 

“Morgan I got your plan the moment you moved the hostages from my line of fire. And you kick like a nine year old girl.”

 

“Well, as far as I’m concerned you passed your qualification. You still have to take the test on Friday but I know you’ll pass if you pull off a shot like that.”

 

“I will,” Reid said and tossed him the whistle back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you are enjoying this story! Please continue to leave comments and kudos.


	7. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has a gift for Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you are enjoying the story.Next up: Aaron visits Spencer's place and learns a secret Spencer wasn't ready to share. Comments and kudos please!

Spencer called Aaron the moment he got home; even though  it was three in the morning.

 

“Spencer?” Aaron said sleepily.

 

“Sorry Aaron, I know its early but I need to talk to you."

 

“What happened? Is something wrong?”

 

“Well not exactly. I killed a man in the line of duty today.”

 

“With a gun?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yes.  He had Morgan, me, and twenty other hostages in a hospital room. He took Morgan’s gun and bound our wrists. But he didn’t know that Morgan had an ankle holster. Morgan was able to get inside his head by mocking me and my lack of a gun.”

 

Aaron sucked in his breath. He knew it was a valid negotiating tactic, but it still didn’t sit well with him. Spencer sensed his irritation and  decided to leave about the part about Morgan kicking him.

 

“I took him down with a head shot.”

 

“Wait a minute. You’re telling me you pulled off a headshot with your wrists bound together?"

 

“Yes. It’s all about front sight, trigger press, and follow through.”

 

Aaron smiled.

 

“The thing I don’t get is that I don’t feel anything. I mean, I killed a man.”

 

“Not knowing what you feel and not feeling anything are two different things. I will hit you and when it does, you only need to remember three things: One, you did what you had to do. Two, a lot of good people are alive because of what you did.”

 

“What’s the third?”

 

“I’m proud of you. See you Saturday to celebrate your passing the qualification?”

 

“I haven’t passed it yet-”

 

“You will. See you soon.”

 

Spencer’s reputation improved overnight. He went from ‘kid’ and ‘Pretty Boy’ and ‘Whistle Blower’ to ‘top shot’ and ‘sniper’. He passed the test on the next day using a revolver with his highest scores yet.

 

After dinner that next evening they retired to the den where Aaron presented him with wooden box.

 

“What’s this?” Spencer asked.

 

“Open it.”

 

Spencer opened the box to reveal a Smith & Wesson Model 65[ revolver ](http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Revolver) with a three-inch barrel and wood-colored grips.

 

“Aaron,” Spencer gasped.

 

“Do you like it?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yes but...but...I mean this must have cost a fortune.”

 

“Don’t worry about the cost. I want you to carry it in the field. You can carry your own gun as long as it's registered and they do a ballistics profile.”

 

“When did you get this?”

 

“They day after our first practice session. I wanted you to have a proper revolver.”

 

“You sure this isn’t to mark me as yours?” Spencer smirked.

 

Aaron pulled him closer. “That too.”

 

As they kissed, Aaron pulled Spencer on his lap and groped his ass as they ground into each other, each feeling the others throbbing erection. Spencer moaned shamelessly as Aaron nipped and licked his neck. Aaron stood up and backed Spencer against a wall, their mouths still connected.

 

“Spencer,” Aaron whispered huskily in his ear. “Spend the night with me.”

 

“Oh...OK,” Spencer whispered back.

 

Aaron deepened the kiss. Spencer felt Aaron’s hand unzipping his pants and his warm hand slip inside his boxers. He felt the cool air on his cock which was replaced by Aaron’s calloused hands stroking his member. Aaron paused to look at Spencer before sinking to his knees and taking Spencer’s throbbing member into his mouth.

 

Spencer made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a whimper. He had never felt anything like this, or dreamed it could happen to him. Spencer spared a glance down and saw Aaron Hotchner; the lawyer, congressman, and former FBI agent on his knees with  his mouth stretched around his cock sucking greedily, with his head bobbing back and forth. He shut his eyes tightly and rolled his head back and forth against the wall, moaning Aaron’s name and running his hands though Aaron’s hair. He couldn’t help but push on his head a little and thrust his hips.

 

“Aaron...your tongue...use your tongue please….” Spencer managed. Aaron drew back and swirled his tongue around the head and licked a long stripe along the base. He teased Spencer's jewels with his hands, rolling them between his fingers.

 

Since this was Spencer's first time, Aaron knew he wouldn't last long. His quickening breaths and trembling legs gave him away. “God Aaron, I’m close...I’m….uhnnnn!" He  was interrupted by his own orgasm. Aaron swallowed it all, releasing his cock with a small ‘pop’.

 

As Spencer tried to recover, he noticed Aaron’s left hand wrapped around his own member and was working furiously towards completion. He was mesmerized. He never knew that watching another man get off could be so hot. Aaron released with a groan, spilling his seed over his hand. He took a few moments to catch his breath before excusing himself to the bathroom. He returned with his hands clean and a warm cloth for Spencer.

 

“Thank you,” Spencer managed, still trembling from his orgasm.  Aaron led him upstairs to his bedroom.

 

 " The bathroom is through here. Everything you need should be in there.”

 

Spencer stepped into the bathroom. Indeed there was everything he needed. A brand new pair of tight fitting black boxer briefs, along with a navy blue ‘FBI’ t shirt. A new toothbrush and a thick bath sheet and cloth. Spencer stepped into the hot spray of the shower and reflected on the evenings events.

 

 _He buys me a thousand dollar gun and then sucks me off in his den? What did I do to deserve this?_ Spencer asked himself. Despite his insecurity,  he liked the gun and the blow job Hotch gave him was incredible. He'd never had an orgasm like that before, he’d always had to take care of himself in that department. _Morgan’s going to give me so much grief about the gun,_ Spencer thought _.  Why can’t they just leave me alone?_

 

He stepped out of the shower. “Aaron could you bring me my messenger bag?”

 

“Sure.”

 

As he dressed, Aaron knocked on the door with the bag. Spencer retrieved the small case with his contact lens case, solution and glasses. He emerged from the bathroom wearing his glasses. Aaron studied him.

 

“I try not to sleep in my contacts if at all possible,”  he explained, hoping Aaron wouldn't balk at his thick glasses. 

 

“You don’t owe me an explanation,” Aaron answered, clearly not caring.

 

While Aaron showered, Spencer stretched out on his king sized bed and turned on the TV. As luck would have it, Aaron was in a hearing on homeland security on C-Span 2. Spencer was mesmerized, so caught up in the debate that he didn’t hear Aaron enter the room.

 

“Are you watching that silly hearing?” Aaron asked.

 

“It’s not silly, its fascinating.  You are an accomplished orator.”

 

Aaron shot Spencer a flirtatious look. “Yes, I’m very good with my mouth.”

 

Spencer flushed scarlet and dipped his head.  Aaron climbed in bed with Spencer and Spencer leaned against him. They talked and relaxed; getting to know each other better.

“So tell me Spencer, how did you grow up?”

 

“Its not a pleasant story.”

 

“Neither was mine. You first.”

 

Spencer sighed. Better to tell Aaron now than have him find out some other way. Besides, his mother was a non negotiable. Anyone he was in a relationship with had to accept his mother and her condition without judgment or derision. “As I told you I grew up in Las Vegas. My father left my mom and me when  I was ten. She is a paranoid schizophrenic and he couldn't handle it; so he left me to fend for myself. I had her committed when I was eighteen at Bennington Sanitarium . It was expensive so I supplement my income by playing online poker. You know I graduated from High School at twelve. I went to CalTech. I have PhD’s in chemistry, engineering, and mathematics.”

 

“Do you have any siblings?”

 

“No, I’m an only child. My mom was off her meds while she was pregnant with me. She had to get back on them. I think my dad was disappointed in me.”

 

“Why would you say that?” Aaron asked.

 

“Well, I think he wanted a ‘normal’ son. He put me in little league, but I preferred chess. I saw him seven months ago;  the first time I’d seen him in seventeen years. He lived fifteen miles from where we lived and never bothered to contact us. No child support, no alimony, nothing. He does however, have every paper, article and a transcript of every lecture I’ve ever done. He even had a copy of my dissertations. As if that makes up for everything,” Spencer snorted.

 

“I’m sorry that happened to you Spencer. But I think it has shaped you into the man you are today. My childhood was not pretty either. My father was an alcoholic and both verbally and physically abusive towards me and my mother. Only my younger brother  was spared.  He was an lawyer whom graduated from Georgetown, as was I. My brother was accepted to Georgetown but dropped out a semester before he finished undergrad to become a chef.” Spencer could sense the disdain and resentment.

 

“I take it you didn’t approve,” Spencer said.

 

“It’s not that. But after all that money wasted on his college education and all the trouble I went through to get him into Georgetown and he just throws it away? It’s just annoying!”

 

Spencer chuckled at Aaron's rant. It obviously was still a sensitive spot for him.

 

“If you had been at the BAU six months earlier you would have witnessed our fantastic fight in my office, along with the rest of the team.”

 

“Interesting,” Spencer answered. “Do you keep in touch?”

 

“Here and there. Haven’t seen him since he came down to a dinner when I was elected the first time.”

 

“I see. So what are your hobbies, Aaron?”

 

“Mainly running. I compete in the triathlon every year. I usually try to go for a run at least four times a week. I used to camp a lot. I want to take Jack when he’s older.”

 

“Do you have a picture of Jack?”

 

“Of course,” Aaron reached over to the nightstand and retrieved a silver picture frame. In it was a young boy, around three years old, with blond hair and green eyes.

 

“He looks like his mother,” Aaron explained.

 

“He’s handsome like his father,” Spencer commented.

 

“So Spencer, do you like kids?” Aaron asked.

 

“I always seem to scare kids off; although JJ did make me Henry’s godfather. He’s only five months old. We’ll see what happens when he gets older.”

 

“Spencer you never told me your hobbies.”

 

“Well mostly I read. I was never one for sports, although in high school I did break down the opposing team’s shooting strategy, so I helped coach basketball.”

 

“Really?” Aaron asked, impressed.

 

“It’s just math. But it get’s me in trouble. I’ve been banned from twelve casinos in Las Vegas for counting cards. But every good player does it. “

 

“So you can really read 20,000 words a minute?” Aaron asked. Spencer nodded.

 

“I only do it when I need to, like at work on a case. I slow down to 10,000 when I’m reading for pleasure. Do you have a library here?”

 

“It’s downstairs to the left of the den.”

 

“Be right back,” Spencer said as he hopped off the bed and sprinted to the library. He returned with two thick volumes. “You have an impressive collection of first editions. “

 

Aaron nodded."Thank you. I used to read a lot more."

 

They spent the rest of the evening doing quiet activities, Spencer reading and Aaron browsing law journals on his tablet. They fell asleep wrapped around each other.


	8. Mr. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron visits Spencer's place for the first time and finds out a secret that Spencer was desperately trying to keep.

Aaron woke first the next feeling more rested than he had in months.  He watched his young lover sleep, he looked so peaceful, and so attractive.  The way his soft brown lashes fluttered and those perfectly kissable lips. He felt his morning wood stiffening even more.  Spencer pressed into him and he could feel his erection and he knew that even though Spencer’s eyes were closed he was awake.

 

Without speaking, he reached into Spencer’s underwear and grasped his throbbing member and began to stroke. Spencer moaned and slid his hand into Hotch’s boxers they were both panting and moaning. Hotch rolled on his back and pulled Spencer on top of him. He slid Spencer’s underwear off and Spencer pulled Aaron’s boxers off. Aaron reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubrication. Placing some on his hands, he slicked up both of their cocks and Spencer moaned at the feeling. They ground  their naked erections into each other, each moaning shamelessly. Spencer’s head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. Aaron took Spencer’s  hand and guided it to his cock. Spencer set a fast pace, working Aaron’s manhood up and down.

 

“Ahhh, like that baby...that’s it squeeze the head...ummm…”

 

“Aaaaron….” Spencer whined. “Feels so good uhhhh….”

 

“I love it when you whine like that baby…”Aaron panted, speeding up his fisting. “Come for me Spencer,  I know you’re close.”

 

“Aaron...mmmmm….” his breathing hitched and he released with a keening wail, the splash of warmth on Aaron’s cock pushing him over and he called Spencer’s name. Spencer collapsed on his lover’s chest.

 

“Good morning,” Spencer managed.

 

“Good morning to you too,” Aaron returned.

 

Later, over breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit and coffee, Spencer made a seemingly random statement.

 

“I figured it out.”

 

Aaron looked up from his paper. “Figured what out?”

 

“What you and Gideon meant when you said that you don’t need a gun to kill someone.”

 

“Oh?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yeah. It means that the most effective weapon we have is a profile. It’s what Morgan used to distract Dowd enough for me to get the shot.”

 

“Absolutely,” Aaron complimented.

 

“But a gun does help though.”

 

“So it does.”

 

After cleaning up, they settled down  to relax for the rest of the day. Spencer discovered a ‘Dr. Who’ marathon on BBC and spent the rest of the day stretched out in bed up against Aaron and explaining the premise of the show

 

“So the doctors reincarnate after so many years?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yes, and they always come out of the blue police box."

 

“Like Superman,” Aaron commented.

 

“Hmmmm….not exactly. Superman is an extraterrestrial from Krypton and Dr. Who is human.”

 

“Well they both change in the phone booth and have special powers.”

 

“Even so, I don’t think he would be admitted into the Justice League.”

 

Aaron chuckled and hugged Spencer closer, kissing him along his neck. “So which one is your favorite doctor?”

 

“The fourth one by far. I usually go to _Comic Con_ with Garcia dressed as him.”

 

That made Aaron smile. “How is Garcia these days?”

 

“Same as ever, efficient and eccentric. Constantly trying to fix me up with ‘some guy that’s my perfect match’.”

 

“Well now you’re taken, so there will be none of that.”

 

Spencer snuggled closer. “I know, but now her mission is to figure out who the ‘mystery man’ is. I’m sure Morgan and Prentiss put her up to it.”

 

“I’m not looking forward to her threats  when she does find out.”

 

“Ummm, Aaron?” Spencer asked hesitantly.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I know you want to keep this private, and I do too, but what will we do when people find out?”

 

“Simple. We tell them it's none of their business,” Aaron replied in his Unit Chief tone.

 

“I know, I agree, but the team…”

 

“The team will be fine, except for Morgan.” Aaron reasoned. “Morgan and I have a mutual respect for each other but we did butt heads from time to time. From what I gather, he sees you as his younger brother, I’m sure he will make his feelings known.”

 

“How do we deal with it?” Spencer asked.

 

“We will have to cross that road when we get there. How they find out is a factor. It’s better that they find out from us and not some third party.”

 

Later that evening, as Spencer prepared to go home, Aaron offered to drive him to his car.

 

“Are you sure?” Spencer asked.

 

“Spencer, I do drive. And Gerald has the day off. Remember, I use to drive the bureau SUV’s. Besides, I want to see your place.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’d like to see where you live Spencer. Unless you are conducting nefarious activities, then I’ll be forced to make a citizen’s arrest.”

 

Spencer smiled. “It’s nothing like that.”

 

They reached the parking deck and Aaron eyed Spencer’s car with amusement.

 

“Got something to say?” Spencer challenged playfully.

 

“Interesting…”Aaron said, rubbing his chin.

 

Spencer hopped in his old Volvo and Aaron followed him in his black Avalanche. Spencer’s apartment was what Aaron expected. Comfortable secondhand furniture and stacks and stacks of books.

 

“What do you think?” Spencer asked nervously.

 

Aaron gathered him into an embrace. “I think it reflects you perfectly.” Aaron looked over Spencer’s shoulder. “What is _that_?” Aaron asked.

 

“It’s my coffeemaker,” Spencer replied.

 

“You’re drinking our coffee out of that pitiful excuse for a coffee maker?” Aaron asked, scandalized.

 

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with my _Mr. Coffee_. I got a great deal on it at a yard sale. And I know what you’re thinking, and don’t even think about it.”

 

“Think about what?” Aaron asked.

 

“You’re going to buy me some fancy new coffeemaker aren’t you?” Spencer said, narrowing his eyes at Aaron.

 

“I didn’t say that,” Aaron answered.

 

“You didn’t have to. I know you,” Spencer said.

 

Aaron stayed for a few hours, playing three games of chess with Spencer and losing every time. After a few rounds of cards (losing again) Aaron excused himself to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back, do not cheat.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Spencer peeking at his cards.

 

Spencer stood up and Aaron wrapped his arms around his waist. “I saw that,” Aaron growled. “Now you owe me.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re...Aaron! Stop that!” Spencer squeaked as Aaron nipped on his neck. Aaron began tickling him. “Stop! Stop!”

 

“Make me.” Aaron demonstrated his strength by picking Spencer up fireman style and carrying him to the bedroom. He dumped Spencer on the bed and climbed on top of him, lust causing his dark eyes to sparkle.

 

 He tore at Spencer’s clothes, finally getting his long sleeve shirt off. Spencer started to panic.

 

“Aaron...wait…” But it was too late, Aaron held Spencer’s arm, revealing the old tract marks.

 

“Spencer…”

 

Spencer pushed Aaron off, jumped out of the bed and sprinted to the bathroom, slamming the door. Aaron ran after him. He tried the door, but it was locked. He knocked on the door.

 

“Go away!” Spencer called.

 

“Spencer, it’s OK. We don’t have to talk about it. Just please, come out.”

 

“Aaron, please...just leave. I’ll give you the gun back-”

 

“No! Spencer, we all have demons in our past. I’m not judging you, and we don’t have to talk about it. Just please, come out. Please?”

 

The doorknob opened slowly. Spencer emerged, trembling and holding his elbows. Aaron guided him back to the living and they sat down. Aaron gathered Spencer in his arms and rocked him, rubbing his back until he stopped shaking.

 

“Two years ago, I was held hostage for two days by and UnSub with multiple personalities. One of them tortured me, one of them made me choose people to die, and the other shot me up with dilaudid. I think he thought he was helping me. Morgan found me digging my own grave. He shot Hankel, and the last thing I remember is looking into his eyes as he mouthed ‘thank you’ with his dying breath.”

 

Aaron didn’t answer, he just continued to rub Spencer’s back.

 

“I swiped the dilaudid from his dead body. It helped me forget. I ended up with a nasty addiction that lasted almost a year. My work started suffering. I was often late, and irritable. I deliberately missed a plane from New Orleans to Texas. At that point, Gideon and Morgan had figured it out.”

 

“What happened then?” Aaron asked.

 

“Well I eventually got clean. I checked myself into a clinic and detoxed about month after New Orleans. Gideon was still Unit Chief.”

 

“What did they do?” Aaron asked.

 

“Well they trusted me to work it out for myself. I was able to get clean. I attend a support group on Thursdays when I’m here.”

 

Aaron stiffened and his arms tightened around Spencer’s waist. Morgan and Gideon took the hands off approach? How could they leave him to deal with it on his own? If he had been Unit Chief…

 

“Look Aaron, don’t blame them. It was my problem and I needed to work it out for myself. I’ve been clean for almost two years,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a 1 year coin. “My two year anniversary is coming up next month. I know my Sponsor is planning something big, even though I told him not to.”

 

“It’s a major accomplishment.”

 

Spencer shrugged. “I just don’t like a lot of fanfare. It’s bad enough that I have to deal with Garcia’s birthday hat once a year.”

 

Aaron chuckled. “She’s still doing that?”

 

“Yes. And if you don’t wear  it she will embarrass you.”

 

“Don’t I know it. Spencer, thank you for sharing such an intimate part of your life with me. I respect and admire you for overcoming your addiction.”

 

“OK, but can we not talk about it anymore?” Spencer asked.

 

“I’ll never bring it up again Spencer. It’s not my place.”

 

“OK,” Spencer sighed.

 

Aaron checked his watch. “It’s late. We should get some sleep.”

 

“You’re staying over?”

 

“What’s the matter? Do you have someone else coming by?”

 

“No he comes on Tuesdays,” Spencer joked.

 

“Does he now? Just remember I still carry a gun.”

 

“You’re so jealous,” Spencer giggled.

 

“I don’t share what’s mine.”

 

They slept with Aaron curled around Spencer possessively. Spencer was glad Aaron decided to stay, he could use the comfort. He drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a bit of comic relief, but yes, this is a serious chapter. I didn't want to give it away too soon.


	9. Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer meets Aaron's chef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been recently pointed out to me that I never fully explained the timeline. Thank you Verity_Reigns! So, this is set in season 4. Some of the events had to be changed, especially the events of Spencer failing his firearms qualification (L.D.S.K.) and his capture by Hankel and subsequent drug addiction (Revelations) had to be changed because Aaron is no longer with the BAU. Also, Hotch and Prentiss know of each other, but they never met (yet), but when they do, be prepared for the drama.

“Spencer, wake up sweetheart.”

 

“Huh?” Spencer sat up and squinted at his bright alarm clock. Aaron was fully dressed and slipping on his shoes. “What time is it?”

 

“Four twenty. I want get home and beat the traffic. Come and lock up.”

 

“Ok,”  Spencer mumbled and followed Aaron to the door. Aaron kissed Spencer.

 

“Thanks for letting me spend the night with you. I’ll see you later. Call me.” They kissed again and Spencer locked the door and returned to bed.

 

That morning, just as Spencer predicted, the team went wild over his new gun. He walked into the conference room and Prentiss was the first to comment.

 

“Whoa!” Prentiss exclaimed.

 

“What the….” Derek leaned up in his chair. “This your new piece?”

 

“It is. I found out during my training that a revolver is more comfortable to fire than a pistol.”

 

“Ok point taken,” Derek said gesturing for the gun. Spencer sighed and unclipped it, handing it to Morgan, who inspected it thoroughly. “This is nice.  Smith and Wesson .38 special. Wooden grips. Where did you get it? I know the department didn’t spring for this fancy piece.”

 

“Not it’s my personal weapon.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Rossi with that pensive look again.

 

“What!? This thing must have cost you at least-”

 

“Um, don’t we have a case?” Reid asked.

 

“We do, but this isn’t over pretty boy. Did you get it registered with the bureau?”

 

“Yes, I took care of that this morning.”

 

They had two cases back to back that week; one in Chicago and one in Syracuse, NY. Spencer managed to text Aaron and call him a few times, but for the most part he was busy.

 

He returned early Saturday morning. Aaron suggested that he come straight to his house. Spencer didn’t argue much, he was too tired. He met Gerald at the usual spot. He arrived at Aaron’s brownstone and after a quick kiss and shower he collapsed on the bed and didn’t wake up until mid morning.

 

He woke up to an empty bed, Aaron having left a note saying that he was going to work and would be back by one. He told him to help himself to anything he wanted in the kitchen but told him to ‘leave him at least a tablespoon of coffee’ .

 

Spencer was surprised by the housekeeper, and felt embarrassed to be wandering around the house with shorts and Aaron’s blue FBI t-shirt, and mix matched socks. He scuttled off to the kitchen where he ran into Aaron’s chef.

 

“Oh, hi.”

 

“Hello! You must be Spencer!” The chef boomed. “The Congressman has told me all about you! I’m Chuck, his chef."

 

“Um...nice to meet you.”

 

“Don’t mind me, I’m just preparing your dinner tonight.”

 

“Oh, what’s on the menu?”

 

“The Congressman’s favorite. Bone in Ribeye Black and blue with twice baked potatoes and creamed spinach.”

 

Spencer made a face. “No creamed spinach for me.”

 

“Got it! How do you take your steak?"

 

“Medium well please.”

 

“Good! The Congressman said you might enjoy these,” the chef opened an oven a revealed a tray of fresh baked donuts. Spencer’s mouth watered.

 

After eating four donuts and three cups of coffee, Spencer headed to the library and lost himself in a book. He’d read three by the time Aaron got home.

 

“Spencer?”

 

Spencer put his book down and hopped out of the wingback chair that he wa curled up in. “Aaron!” he greeted and gave his lover a tight hug and a kiss.

 

“I see you’ve kept yourself busy.”

 

“I have, but I missed you!”

 

Aaron gave his lover another kiss. “I missed you too, but I must admit I rather enjoyed the feeling knowing that I was coming home to someone waiting for me. How many books have you read so far?”

 

“Three,” Spencer confirmed. Aaron led him by the hand.

 

“Come. Let’s get us some lunch.”

 

Aaron was quite the cook himself. With the help of Spencer, he whipped up a meal of Chicken Quesadillas

 

“So did you meet Chuck?” Aaron asked Spencer.

 

“I did. He was very…” Spencer paused.

“Cheerful?” Aaron offered.

 

“Yes, cheerful. He took my steak order and I told him no creamed spinach for me.”

 

After lunch they spent the rest of the relaxing. Aaron channel surfed college football games and Spencer wrote to his mother.

 

_Dear Mom,_

_Guess what? I passed by gun qualification! My friend whom I told you about in my letters last week helped me. He also gave me a gift, a new gun. It shoots a lot better than the old one. His name is Aaron and he used to work for the BAU. He was the Unit Chief, like Morgan is now. I hope you can meet him someday…_

 

“Writing a letter?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yes, to my mom. I try to write her every day.”

 

“You’re a good son,” Aaron complimented.

 

“Not really. I don’t visit as often as I should.”

 

“I’m sure you would if your schedule wasn’t so hectic,” Aaron reason.

 

Spencer shook his head. “No, it’s not as noble as that. Truth is, I feel guilty for locking her up there. And it's  hard for me if I visit her and she’s having a bad day.”

 

Aaron gathered Spencer closer. “You may not think so, but you did the best for her by placing her in a facility where professionals can care for her full time. You had a lot thrown on you as a child. No ten year old should have to care for their mentally ill  mother and fight bullies off in school. Your experiences have shaped you into the man you are today. A genius whose compassionate, self sufficient and is admired by many, including me.”

 

Spencer blushed as he always did when he received compliments. “Aaron…”

 

“I’m not telling you anything that isn’t true.” Aaron looked at his watch.  “Dinner will be served in one hour. Shall we get changed or it is a casual night?”

 

“I brought something to wear…”

 

An hour later, Spencer and Aaron sat down to their steak dinner. “Mmmmm….” Aaron said as he dipped his steak in aujus. “My favorite; much better than any steakhouse in Georgetown.”

 

“It is good,” Spencer agreed. “I don’t eat steak a lot, but Chuck is very talented.”

 

“What do you like to eat?” Aaron asked.

 

“Indian food, Thai Food, Ethiopian, Rossi’s Italian.”

 

“Ah, your palate is a world traveller.” Spencer nodded.

 

“And according to my mother I’m still way too skinny.”

 

“Must be all that coffee,” Aaron observed.

 

Spencer chuckled. “You sound like her.”

 

“Speaking of coffee,” Aaron said, rising from the table.

 

“Aaron, you didn’t! I told you not to get me a coffee maker!”

 

“Did you? Must have slipped my mind.”

 

Spencer opened the box to reveal a _Nespresso U_ Expresso maker, a coffee grinder and another pound of _Hacienda La Esmeralda_.

 

“Aaron,” Spencer said, drawing the line. “I cannot accept this.”

 

“Oh this isn’t for you. When I visit,  I refuse to drink coffee out of that dinosaur of a coffee maker.”

 

Spencer made a face. “You’re such a snob.”

 

“I simply enjoy the best.”

 

Later, after they had dinner, Spencer asked Aaron an earnest question. “Aaron, why do you keep buying me things?”

 

“Because I want you to have nice things Spencer. You and I both like coffee, so why not get you what you like best? You need a proper weapon to be in the field, and the Bureau doesn't have a good selection of revolvers. And you can’t possibly enjoy coffee on that-”

 

“Dinosaur of a coffeemaker, I know, you already said that.”

 

“I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable. But I care about you and I want you to have nice things. Is that wrong?”

 

“No, it isn’t. I’m just not used to so much...attention,” Spencer answered honestly.

 

“You deserve my full attention. I know I can’t always give it to you, but I think about you every day.”

  
“Me too Aaron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather uneventful, but if I included the next part, it would have been too long. I'm trying to keep the chapters between 1300 and 1600 words. This story will have at least one sequel. It is done, save for a few tweaks. What you can look forward to in this story: sex, love, deception, fighting, prostitution, accusations, framing, even murder. Loyalties will be questioned and profilers will be profiled!


	10. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is self explanatory. Yes, it's exactly what you think it is.

**Note: This is a continuation from the dinner in the previous chapter.**

Aaron’s phone rang. “Excuse me.”

 

Spencer pursed his lips in frustration and sincerely hoped that Aaron wouldn’t have to leave. He wanted to try something that evening…

 

The longer Aaron was gone, the more anxious Spencer got about him having to go in.

 

“What’s that look about?” Aaron asked as he returned to the bedroom.

 

“Oh, I don’t know...do you have to leave?”

 

“No, that was just an ambassador returning my call.”

 

“Ok good.”

 

“Spencer, I have a confession to make.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“You look so damn sexy in purple,” he growled in Spencer’s ear.

 

“Really? Show me.”

 

Aaron shoved him on the bed and descended upon him, kissing him hard. Bruisingly, unforgiving. His lips would be swollen in the morning. Spencer’s lips parted and Aaron’s tongue pushed into his mouth, announcing its presence and claiming what was his. He ground his straining erection into Spencer’s. They clawed at each other’s clothes. Aaron had Spencer’s only silk shirt off and tossed to the side in seconds and was working on his pants. At the same time, Spencer was fumbling with Aaron's belt, the clink clink of the metal exciting Spencer even more. He pulled Aaron’s pants and silk boxers down in together and Aaron stepped back to take them off. He pulled Aaron’s pullover but he sensed Aaron’s light pause when he got to his black tight fitting undershirt.

 

“Aaron?” Spencer asked. “You ok?”

 

Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep breath before removing his shirt. His chest and abdomen was marred by scars, nine of them to be exact. Long, jagged, made by a dull knife. Stabbed in the right places to not cause instantaneous death. Spencer traced the longest scar with his fingers, Aaron shuddered slightly. Spencer leaned in and placed a light kiss along one of them, treating them with reverence. He was not repulsed by the scars, they were a part of Aaron, they made him who he was, just as his tract marks were a part of him. Spencer traced one of the lighter scars with his tongue, causing Aaron’s breath to hitch. He felt Aaron relax as he mapped the jagged edges with his tongue.

 

When Spencer sank to his knees before Aaron, the older man eyed him curiously. Spencer winked at him and with a naughty glint, leaned in to take a tentative lick of his lover’s cock.

 

Aaron’s breath caught in his throat. Spencer’s slow, usure licks were driving him mad; especially the fact that each lick gained him more and more confidence. Aaron threw his head back and moaned as Spencer took the entire head in his mouth and sucked.

 

“Spencer...god…” Aaron gasped. It had been so long. Beth didn’t mind doing it and she was ok, but he really wasn’t that into her. Haley had refused after she tried it once. But this...this was totally different. He looked down to see his lover’s pretty mouth stretched around his cock, his lovely pink tongue flicking his head.

 

Spencer increased his suction and gradually took a little more in, inch by inch, relaxing his throat muscles until he had Aaron’s entire prick in his mouth and he could feel Spencer’s warm breath tickling his hair. Aaron gripped Spencer’s hair hard, not realizing what he was doing as he panted and mumbled incoherently. God, he was good at this. Aaron was sure that Spencer had virtually no sexual experience other than with him, but he was a natural.

 

Spencer’s hand rubbing his jewels snapped him out of his trance. Aaron felt his orgasm sneaking up. “Spencer I’m coming...you should probably…” He tried to pull back but Spencer held his hips. He moaned on Aaron’s cock and the vibrations from Spencer’s throat pushed Aaron over the edge. He came with a loud groan, pumping all his passion into the back of Spencer’s throat, who swallowed eagerly. Spencer sat back on the bed and eyed him with that naughty glint.

 

“Holy fucking shit,” Aaron cursed. “Where did you learn to do that?” The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

 

“Research,” Spencer answered without flinching.

 

“You researched how to...do that?” Aaron asked.

 

“Of course. I wanted to do it right,” Spencer answered.

 

“What type of research?” Aaron asked.

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t use any test subjects. I read a lot, and I...watched a few videos.” Spencer blushed.

 

“I see my man has a kinky side,” Aaron grinned, mulling the possibilities in his head.

 

“So, did I perform well?” Spencer asked.

 

“Are you kidding me? Didn’t you hear me whimpering and moaning like a whipped bitch?”

 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself.”

 

Aaron shoved Spencer on the bed and climbed on top of him. “Now I’ve got something for you.”

 

He went straight for Spencer’s nipples; erect pink buds screaming for attention. He sucked one in  his mouth and nipped, causing Spencer to cry out in pleasure and pain. Aaron took turns, nipping each one and then bathing it with his tongue, while pinching and twisting the other.

 

“Harder…” Spencer moaned. “Bite me harder please…”

 

“Harder you say? You want to feel it don’t you?” Aaron taunted. “When you’re at work, or at home, or in the shower you want to be able to brush your fingers against your chest and the twinge of pain will remind you of me won’t it?"

 

“Oh yes, Aaron please…” Spencer begged.

 

“You’re such a bad boy Spencer.” Aaron turned his ministration back to Spencer’s nipples, but he didn’t want to overdo it on the stimulation. He had other plans for Spencer that night.

 

“Turn over and show me your pretty ass,” Aaron commanded in his most assertive Unit Chief’s voice. Spencer obeyed without question. God, if Aaron had been his boss they would have gotten very little done…

 

“Up on your hands and knees.”

 

Spencer again obeyed, arching his back and presenting Aaron with his ass.

 

“Oh yeah,” Aaron breathed as he massaged each cheek before sinking his teeth into one. Spencer let out a yelp.

 

“What's the matter Dr. Reid? Did that hurt? I thought you liked pain. You are a naughty boy after all.”

 

“Again Aaron please…” Spencer begged. “Do it again.”

 

“I knew you would like this.” Aaron nipped at his other cheek. Spencer keened and wailed. His cock twitched. Aaron then spread Spencer’s cheeks apart, leaned in and licked, leaving a wet trail from Spencer’s perineum to his crack.

 

“Oh!” Spencer cried out. “Aaron!” Aaron circled around Spencer’s puckering portal before plunging his tongue in. Spencer moaned in pleasure, Pushing against Aaron’s face as he fucked Spencer with his tongue.

 

“Oh god Aaron, yes...feels so good...uhhh…” Spencer whined as he shoved his ass into Aaron’s face, a glutton for the wicked pleasure provided by his lover. Aaron’s tongue was stretched out as far as it could go, swirling and flicking. His cock painfully hard and begging for attention as he listened to Spencer’s moans and gasps.

 

Spencer reached for his cock to finish himself off but Aaron stopped him. “No. I want you to come just from me tongue- fucking your ass, you like it don’t you? Such a bad boy…” Aaron dove back into Spencer’s ass, his tongue swirling faster and faster.

 

“God, Aaron god…ngggnnn…” Spencer moved his ass ever faster. His legs began to tremble, he was so close.

 

“Come apart for me Spencer. No one’s here but us.” Aaron was now using his finger moving briskly back and forth. “You’re close aren’t you?  I feel it. Come for me baby.” Aaron gave Spencer’s asshole one final swipe with his tongue. Spencer came with high pitched scream, his ass contracting vigorously as he pumped his passion all over Aaron’s goose down comforter. He collapsed forward on his stomach. Aaron stretched out beside him.

 

“Aaron…” Spencer panted. “Fuck…”

 

“Oh don’t worry I fully intend to,” Aaron informed him, reaching into his nightstand drawer and extracting his lube and a condom. He leaned and kissed his lover, pulling him down on top of him.  “Are you ready Spencer? Are you ready to give yourself to me fully?”

 

“God Aaron I’m ready. Since the day I met you. Please Aaron, take me.”

 

“Up on your knees. We don’t have to do it that way but it will help me stretch you properly.”

 

Spencer rose to his knees. Aaron lubed up three fingers and slipped one in, letting Spencer adjust to the feeling. After he had adjusted he slipped another in, crooking his fingers until he found that bundle of nerves he was looking for.

 

“Huh!” Spencer cried out.

 

“Does that feel good? Did your books tell you how it would feel to have your prostate stimulated?” Aaron taunted. He scissored slightly, causing Spencer to hiss slightly. He wanted to make sure Spencer was fully stretched so it wouldn’t hurt as bad. When he inserted his third finger Spencer groaned.

 

“Shhh love,” Aaron cooed, rubbing his back. “I know it stings a little, but I want to make sure you’re ready for me.” He stretched Spencer some more and finally decided that Spencer was ready when he began rocking against Aaron’s fingers.

 

Aaron reached for the condom. Spencer protested.

 

“Do you really need that? I’m clean and I know you are too. Besides, if we were going to be infected that would have already happened. I want to feel you in me. I want you to fill me up with your sweet cum Aaron. We’re exclusive.I’m not fucking anyone else and I know you’re not.”

 

How could Aaron argue with that logic? “How do you want it?” Aaron asked.

 

“What’s your favorite position?” Spencer asked.

 

“I want you on top but that’s not good position for your first time. Like this or on your side is better.”

 

“I don’t care how you do it. Just get your dick in me now!” Spencer ordered.

 

Aaron slicked up his cock and grasped Spencer’s hips tightly. He moved forward slowly, breaching Spencer’s entrance with just the head and giving Spencer time to adjust. After Spencer adjusted, he moved forward with one clean stroke. Spencer cried out, more out of shock than pain. Aaron stilled himself, waiting for Spencer to give him permission to continue.

 

“OK,” Spencer said with a nod. Aaron pulled out until only the tip was left and pushed back in slowly, deliberately taking his time to let Spencer set the pace.

 

Spencer wiggled against him impatiently and growled. “Aaron, what the fuck? I’m not a goddamn china doll. Fuck me like you mean it!”

 

That was Aaron’s cue. He drew back and snapped his hips forward, slapping his thighs against Spencer’s. He set a firm pace, not too brutal but enough to elicit the response from Spencer that he wanted and satisfy his needs in return.

 

“Fuck Aaron, more...yeah, fuck my ass...yeah like that…” Spencer had a surprisingly foul mouth when he was in the throes of passion, which excited Aaron more and he sped up.

 

“Oh yeah Spencer...your ass feels so good, nice and tight. I’m your first aren’t I? No one else has had this sweet ass before, have they?”

 

“No...you’re the only one...mmmm”  Spencer pushed back with more fervor.

 

“God Spencer, you’re a hot little virgin aren’t you? So horny, so wanton. You’re such a bad boy Spencer. _My_ bad boy. This ass is mine!” Aaron asserted and slammed into his lover to bring his point home.

 

“Ah!” Spencer cried out. “God Aaron, I’m yours….uhhhh” Spencer reached to stroke himself. Aaron wasn't having it.

 

“Get your hands off your dick!” He ordered, slapping Spencer's hand away.  “You will not touch yourself unless I say you can, hear me?”

 

“Yes...yes sir…” Spencer whined. “Can I touch myself Aaron? Please? I’m so close.”

 

“I know you are and you will come from me and me _alone_.” Aaron set a brutal pace, slamming into his virgin lover again and again. “Spencer god...so good...so tight…”

 

“Aaron…” Spencer whined. “God Aaron...gonna come...so close…” he arched his back and released for the second time on his lover’s bed, his climax triggering Aaron’s who came with a shout, so loud that it seemed to shake the house’s foundation.

 

Both men collapsed to the bed, panting and their bodies still connected, desperately trying to normalize their breathing. Aaron rolled them onto their side so he wouldn’t crush his lover. After a few minutes he pulled out of his lover and made his way to the restroom. As he cleaned himself off, he noticed a small amount of blood on his cock and frowned.

 

He brought Spencer a warm cloth and Spencer hissed as he dabbed himself. Aaron felt ashamed. “Spencer, I’m so sorry, I lost control…”

 

“Aaron, you have nothing to be sorry about. This is my first time, bleeding is inevitable. I won’t deny being sore, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. I guess I like it rough.”

 

Aaron groaned. “Spencer, stop talking like that; or I'm going to take you again.


	11. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron explains how he got the scars on his chest.

Aaron helped Spencer to the hot shower. While Spencer showered, He changed the sheets which were stained with the evidence of their passion. He took them to the washer to pre-soak. He didn’t want the housekeeper to see what they had been doing. But the down comforter would have to be dry cleaned. He’s have to remember to strip his bed next time.

 

When Spencer emerged he found a container of salve for him along with his bed clothes. The salve provided much relief. Aaron had changed the sheets and he dressed and waited for his lover to shower.

 

Spencer lay back on the bed, reflecting on that night’s events. Having sex was nothing like he expected. The books didn’t do it justice. The euphoria he felt as he and Aaron were locked together, Aaron fucking his brains out and he begging for more. He never imagined his first time to be so passionate; or that his preferences from his lover might label him as a deviant. The pain he felt from Aaron biting him  was paired with a rush of pleasure, that led to him begging for  more. He pinched his nipples, the soreness still there and causing a rush of endorphins. He like the idea of Aaron marking him, the bruises and bite marks on his fair skin excited him.

 

As the hot spray massaged Aaron’s muscles, he thought about how sated he felt. He’d had his share of lovers in college and a few after he and Haley split up but he’d never had such a passionate experience. And from a virgin no less. Spencer may be socially awkward in public but in the bedroom he came alive, not shying away from his wanton desires and not afraid to express himself. When Aaron remembered how he pounded Spencer’s tight little ass and Spencer begged for more; he began to stiffen again. Fucking someone with abandon was something that Aaron rarely had the chance to give in to his true cravings; to dominate, bond, mark, and other things he dare not think about. And Spencer hadn’t flinched at his scars. He figured Spencer would be on board, but he would have to introduce him gradually…

 

But he knew what his first toy introduction would be.

 

He joined Spencer in bed, laying back against the pillows. Spencer lay against him and stroked his chest, delicately fingering the scars.

 

“Two years before I left the BAU,” Aaron began. “I was attacked by a rapist and serial killer in Gary, Indiana. We had caught one of them, but we had no idea that he had a partner.”

 

Spencer listened intently as Aaron ran his hands through his soft hair. “Turns out we had arrested the submissive partner. The dominant partner was impotent who received sexual gratification by watching his partner rape his victims. Then he would stab them. I’m sure you know that stabbing is symbolic for penetration, which is a popular method of killing by sexual sadists.”

 

Spencer nodded.

 

“Well when I returned to my hotel he was waiting for me. He hit me over the head and knocked me unconscious. When I came to, he was sitting on my chest. I won’t go into all the details, but he stabbed me nine times, in places where he knew it would take a long time to bleed out. He left me for dead, claiming that when my friends found me it would be too late.

 

“I woke up in the hospital two days later to Haley standing over me in tears. Gideon and Morgan had tracked down my attacker and Gideon had shot him. It was then that Haley first asked me to leave the BAU; but I didn’t. I dismissed her concerns, telling her that it was just part of the job, like being shot in the line of duty, but it wasn’t. I had nightmares for months after that; waking up in cold sweats. I had started sleeping in the guest room so I wouldn't scare Haley. I became hypervigilant and paranoid, and my work performance suffered. Strauss ordered a psych eval, which I failed. I was out of the field for three months, seeing a therapist for my PTSD. A year after the stabbing I returned to work and my position as Unit Chief. Haley and I had an earnest conversation, and she expressed her concerns. This time I  listened. When she got pregnant, I promised that I would leave in a year. I started working with Morgan personally to groom him for the position as Unit Chief. I knew that Gideon would be named Unit Chief when I left; but I knew he wouldn’t stay more than a year or two; he’d never fully recovered after the Bale bombings. I also had a long talk with Rossi after Gideon left. It wasn’t  that hard to get him to return though, he had his own agenda. I’m glad he stayed after that Indiana case. I already told you how me leaving the BAU did nothing to save my marriage. Deep down I knew it wouldn’t have matter whether I stayed or left.”

 

“Then why did you leave?” Spencer asked.

 

“Well I wanted to give Haley the benefit of the doubt. I didn’t want to be the man who lost his family because of his job; it happened to Gideon, Ryan, and Rossi. But mostly I left to keep peace of mind. This job puts a serious strain on your mental health.”

 

Spencer nodded. “But why Politics? I heard of your record with ambitious congressmen and congresswomen who tried to bully or intimidate you.”

 

“ I was always on the outside looking in; so it was easy to dislike the game. I wanted to see what it was like on the inside.

 

“And what did you find?”

 

“That the game is much dirtier than people think, but necessary.”

 

“Interesting. Do you miss the bureau?”

 

“Of course. But I wouldn’t go back. However, I used the skills I learned at the BAU every day. An accurate profile can help you identify your allies and enemies, your friends and false friends, and reveal their true motives; which is important in any government position.”

 

“I never thought of it like that.”

 

“Well it is,”  Aaron covered a yawn and stretched. “Now how about some sleep?”

 

The next day, Aaron and Spencer spent most of the day in bed. Spencer wanted to have sex again, but thought better of it, as he was still sore. He pouted, which Aaron found irresistible.

 

“I have something that may help you feel better,” Aaron suggested.

 

“What?” Spencer asked.

 

Aaron reached into his drawer and pulled out a small black object, obviously a sex toy. Spencer’s eyes sparkled with lust.

 

“This is an anal plug. It will help you stretch and give you some pleasure when I’m not there. If you use it a couple of times a week you won’t be so sore after we…” Aaron trailed off.

 

“Fuck?” Spencer offered.

 

Aaron smirked. “So vulgar.”

 

Unfortunately, Aaron had an early meeting the next morning so he couldn’t stay at Spencer’s. He stayed there for an hour, having his inaugural cup of Hacienda with the Nespresso coffeemaker. Not ten minutes after he left there was a knock on his door. Spencer was in the back.

 

“Did you forget...Morgan?” Spencer exclaimed surprised.

 

“This is not your boyfriend and no, I didn’t forget anything.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Spencer asked.

 

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by. Looks like I just missed the mystery man. Damn, I wanted to meet this guy.”

 

“Morgan, can’t you drop it?” Spencer asked desperately.

 

“Nope. Not until I know who he is,” Derek told him.

 

“I don’t pry into your relationships,” Spencer protested.

 

“Look Reid. I’m not trying to pry. Or maybe I am,” he backpedaled when Spencer shot him a look. “But you’re my boy, my brother, my Junior G Man; and you haven’t dated anyone since that punk ass cop tried to put the moves on you too fast last year.”

 

“I think he got the message,” Spencer said.  Spencer had met a cop when he was out at a bar with the team. He wasn’t interested, but the cop was persistent. He agreed to one date. After the kiss goodnight, the cop tried to get a little too friendly. When Spencer didn’t respond, he got jealous and accused him of being secretly in love with that ‘muscle bound blockhead’ aka Derek Morgan. Spencer reminded him that he carried a gun and bade him a good night. The next day, he had shown up at the BAU; where he was promptly shown the door by Morgan, along with a friendly reminder not to come near Spencer again, courtesy of Derek’s right hook.

 

“And it’s not the same. This man is different.”

 

“Then why can’t we meet him then?” Derek asked.

 

“Because he’s a private person, as am I.”

 

“You can’t keep it a secret forever,” Derek advised him.

 

“I know, but can we just drop it for now?” Spencer pleaded.

 

“No problem pretty boy,” Derek answered. He turned his attention to the kitchen. “A _Nespresso Elite_? Wow, I never thought you’d get rid of that piece of junk _Mr. Coffee_.”

 

Spencer frowned. “And look at this, _Hacienda La Esmeralda_. This is like a hundred bucks a pound! Someone has a sugar daddy!”

 

“Morgan!” Spencer cried and flushed deep vermillion.  Morgan threw his hands up.

 

“Alright, alright I’ll drop it. Let’s go grab a beer.”

 

At the bar, Spencer slipped Aaron a text. _Did you see Morgan? He came by shortly after you left._

**_No, I didn’t. Did he see me?_ **

_No, but he saw the coffeemaker and coffee and now he’s nosy._

**_I see. Where are you?_ **

_At a bar having a beer with him._

**_Well just keep in mind that you’re taken._ **

_How could I forget?_

  
_Call me later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a coffee connoisseur. Hacienda is the top 5 most expensive coffees. The most expensive is Kopi Luwak at about $700 per kilo. But I don't think Spencer, Aaron, or many other people want to eat coffee that has been pooped out by a crazy cat. Yes, the Asian Palm Civet, a member of the feline family, eats the coffee berries and defecates the seeds, which cannot be eaten until partially digested by the civet's digestive enzymes. All I have to say is f*cking gross! Anyway, I have a Mr. Coffee which I love. Next up: a situation arises that leads to a misunderstanding, a possible overreaction and puts a strain on Spencer's and Aaron's relationship.


	12. State Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation to a State Dinner leads to an argument between Spencer and Aaron.

“Spencer, we need to talk,” Aaron announced over dinner. They were celebrating their six month anniversary, with an international ‘buffet’ of Spencer’s favorites prepared by Chuck.

 

“Huh? What is it?” Spencer asked, concerned about the sudden seriousness of Aaron’s tone.

 

“There’s a State Dinner next Thursday,” he started.

 

Spencer nodded. “Okay.”

 

“I will be in attendance,” Aaron continued.

 

“Aaron, you’re stalling. Just say what you have to say.”

 

“When I received the invitation from the President, I booked myself plus one guest.”

 

Spencer narrowed his eyes. He knew he wasn’t Aaron’s ‘plus one’. “So?” Spencer asked.

 

“As much as I would love to take you-”

 

“Aaron, get to the point. I know taking me is off the question.”

 

“The woman I’m escorting is Beth Clemmons,” Aaron answered.

 

Spencer searched his memory. “Your running partner.”

 

Aaron nodded. “Yes, she’s been to these functions with me before.”

 

“OK then,” Spencer said. “What’s the problem?”

 

“The truth is Spencer...we...we dated.”

 

There is was. The bomb dropped on right before dessert.

 

“How long?”

 

“Five months. I ended a few months before we started seeing each other.”

 

Spencer felt himself flush with anger. “You mean a few months before I started sneaking over here to fuck you.”

 

Aaron was genuinely surprised. “What?”

 

“You heard me Aaron. How long ago did you receive this invitation?”

 

“Three months ago.”

 

_“What?”_

 

“Spencer,” Aaron began, honestly not understanding the fire in his eyes. “It’s not like that-”

 

“You knew for three months that you planned to go to some fancy dinner with your ex girlfriend, and you wait until a week before you go to tell me?”

 

“Spencer, it’s not that big a deal-”

 

“Oh really? What if I went on a date with my ex boyfriend with team? How would you feel about that?”

 

Aaron narrowed his eyes. “Spencer, the circumstances are totally different.”

 

“So in other words, you would flip the fuck out.”

 

“Spencer please, your language,” Aaron admonished.

 

“My language? It doesn’t bother you when you’ve got me bent over with your dick in my ass does it?”

 

Aaron leapt up, his chair crashing to the floor. His eyes sparkled with anger.

 

“So tell me Aaron, did you two have sex? Was she as good a fuck as me? Did you pop her cherry too?” Spencer couldn't believe the language he was using, but he couldn't stop himself. 

 

“Spencer,” Aaron hissed through gritted teeth. “Stop it.”

 

“You know what? Take her to the state dinner. The bring her back here and fuck...excuse me... _make love_ to her. Missionary, totally vanilla. I hope that can keep you satisfied. That’s what all you congressman need right? A lady to escort you around and a boy toy to-”

 

Aaron grabbed Spencer and pushed him against the wall. “Stop it! How could you say such a thing? You’re not my…” Aaron couldn’t bring himself to finish.

 

“I’m not your what? Your rent boy? I beg to differ. You may not pay in cash but how much have you spent on me in the past six months? Three thousand? Maybe four. Sure no money changed hands but-”

 

“Shut up!” Aaron bellowed. “I’m not a fucking John and you’re not a…” he still couldn’t say it. “I don’t pay for sex, Spencer, never have, never will. And you will not disrespect me by accusing me of such.” Aaron’s grip became tighter and tighter.

 

“Get off me!” Spencer yelled and shoved him back, rubbing his arms.

 

Aaron  was advancing on Spencer again, not even aware of what he was doing. He grabbed Spencer’s arm again and was rewarded with a stunning slap.

 

“Dammit!” Aaron exclaimed, holding his face. “What was that for?”

 

“You manhandling me!” Spencer exclaimed still holding his arms.

 

“Spencer, I'm sorry-"

 

“Thanks for dinner,” Spencer snarled. “I’ll just go.”

 

“Spencer, please don’t leave. Can we just talk about this?"

 

“No we can’t. I need some time alone, Aaron. I need my space.”

 

“Spencer, are you…”

 

“No, I’m not,” Spencer assured his lover. “At least not yet. I need some time to process this. You’re going to have to give me that.”

 

Aaron sighed in defeat. “Ok. Gerald can-”

 

“I can find my own way home, thank you. I’ll see my way out.”

 

Aaron watched him leave. He walked over to the table and picked up the chair. It was then that he noticed a small black box with a silver bow. Spencer had slipped it next to his plate without him even knowing.

 

Aaron retrieved the box and pulled off the bow. It was from _Gerard’s_ , an exclusive jeweler. Inside were a pair of silver vintage snap cufflinks with AH engraved on each one.

 

Aaron had never received a gift so intimate before. Sure he had received many gifts, but all were to gain favor, or for show. These cufflinks were around $150. He knew Spencer’s salary was well above the medium but he also knew that paying for his mother’s care at Bennington ate up a large amount of it. It was enough to make his eyes sting. He took the box upstairs and went to bed.

 

_“Spencer, I’m sorry. Can we please talk? Call me back.”_

 

Spencer deleted that message and a dozen more like it that he’d received over two days. Ever since the fight.

 

It was supposed to be a celebration. Six months. He’d even splurged on a pair of cufflinks for Aaron. He’d gone to Rossi and asked him to recommend a jeweler and Rossi referred him to _Gerard’s_ , an exclusive jeweler in Georgetown. One fifty for the cufflinks. Another forty for the engraving. Sure, it was a drop in the bucket compared to what Aaron spent on him but thought that Aaron would enjoy them.

 

Then he had to drop that bombshell at dinner. He was going to the State Dinner with his ex girlfriend. If Reid really thought about it, it made perfect sense. He was expected to be there, he was invited by the President. He couldn’t very well go stag could he? At least he did Spencer the honor of telling him.

 

Spencer knew he had overreacted, he could admit that now. So he lashed out, spitting venom that he knew would hurt Aaron. He hit the bullseye. Dammit, why was he so vindictive at times?

 

Truth be told, he didn’t really feel like a boy toy. Not anymore. Sure, on some level he would always wonder why a man like Aaron would choose to be with someone like him, but he had mostly worked through that. He’d learned to accept the gifts as a token of Aaron’s affection. He like them. It was a pleasant change to be spoiled.

 

But he’d pushed Aaron’s buttons, and ignited Aaron’s temper. He’d never seen that look before. He couldn't tell whether Aaron was more upset at being call a John or Spencer referring to himself  as a hooker. But it didn’t really matter.

 

Another day passed. No texts, no calls. Spencer knew he had fucked up royally and ruined the best thing that ever happened to him. He wanted to call Aaron, but what would he say?

 

A knock at the door. He looked at the clock. Ten forty five. Only two people would come by this late. It was either Morgan or...

 

“Aaron,” Spencer said as he opened the door.

 

“Spencer,” Aaron addressed. “May I come in?”

 

Aaron stepped in and took out his phone. He sent a message and put it in his pocket.

 

“Aaron-”

 

“Spencer-” Spencer could smell the unmistakable scent of single malt scotch on his breath. Had he driven here drunk?

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Aaron demanded.

 

“Aaron, you didn’t drive over here did you?”

 

Aaron shook his head. “Of course not. I’m not stupid. Gerald drove me.”

 

“Is he-”

 

“Enough, Spencer. We need to talk.”

 

Spencer blinked and walked over to the couch. “Okay.”

 

“Spencer, I’m sorry I didn’t mention Beth sooner. I didn't think it was a big deal, but I guess it was. If you were going to a dinner with your ex then I definitely wouldn’t like it.”

 

“No Aaron I’m sorry. I overreacted.”

 

“Look Spencer, let's move past that. There is a bigger issue. Spencer, do  you really think I’m using you? Because I’m not. I know I lost it when you said that and I didn’t mean to hurt you but please, please don’t say that. It’s not true at all. Never say that again ok?”

 

“I didn’t mean to call you a John-”

 

“That’s not it, Spencer. I don’t want you to think of yourself as anything other than my partner.”

 

“Partner?”

 

“Yes. I prefer partner over ‘boyfriend’. I’m not in junior high. And ‘lover’ implies that we only have a sexual relationship, which is not the case.”

 

Spencer crawled into his lap. “I know. I’m sorry Aaron. I just freak out sometimes and stuff just comes out.”

 

Aaron chuckled. “Don’t I know it. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get some sleep.”

 

“Ok.” Aaron removed his suit jacket and Spencer saw the glint of silver.

 

“You’re wearing them?”

 

“Of course I am. Every day since my partner gave them to me for our six month anniversary. And by the way you left before I could give you your present.”

 

“Ohhh. What is it?” Spencer asked.

 

“I’m not going to tell you. You’ll have to wait until this Friday.”

 

“Friday?”

 

“Yes. I would like you to come Friday after you get off.”

 

“Sure.”

 

They went to bed. Aaron stripped down to his shorts and undershirt. “You wouldn’t happen to have any aspirin would you?” Aaron asked.

 

“I don’t keep anything stronger that Excedrin.”

 

“Where is it?”

 

“In the medicine cabinet. There’s a toothbrush in there too.”

 

Aaron climbed in bed and wrapped himself around his partner. “Spencer, I want to tell you something. And I don’t want you to freak out ok?”

 

Spencer popped his head up. “What is it?”

 

“Don’t worry Spencer, it’s not bad."

 

“Ok Aaron. What is it?"

 

“Spencer, I love you."

 

Spencer’s breath hitched. “You love me? But why?”

 

Aaron leaned in to kiss him. “Why not?”

 

Spencer relaxed. “I love you too Aaron."

  
Aaron nestled into Spencer’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't we all glad they made up? Next up: a series of murders involving prostitutes and politicians threatens the career of both Aaron and Spencer. This will take a few chapters.


	13. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case involving Aaron, his fellow congressman, and hired escorts pops up on the BAU's radar.

Aaron woke at five thirty the next morning to his phone ringing. It was Gerald. Aaron had told him to be there at six so there was no need to call and confirm. Something else must have happened.

 

“Gerald?”

 

“Sorry to disturb you sir.”

 

“It’s fine. What is it?”

 

“Sir, Congressman James called this morning. He says it's important and he needs to talk to you.”

 

“Do you know what it's about?”

 

“Well, sir. You know what happened to Congressman Stevens and that...escort...last week?”

 

“Yes.” Representative Stevens from Utah was found dead in his apartment along with a hired male escort, both appeared to have overdosed on cocaine.

 

“Well it’s happened again. This time with Thompson from Texas and Miss Adriana.”

 

“I see. Are you en route?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Aaron got out of bed where Spencer was stirring lightly. He drifted into the living room and called his fellow congressman.

 

“Hotchner?” James answered, sounding frantic.

 

“Yes, what is it?”

 

“Look, it happened again. This time with Thompson and Adriana. And they were in my apartment!”

 

“Ok James. Why were they in your apartment?”

 

“Look, Thompson called her and asked her to come by for a...double feature...and after I went to bed they kept the party going. I woke up this morning and they were dead in my living room, and there was a pile of smack there too!”

 

“Did you all do any last night?”

 

“No! Ok just a little, but it wasn’t that much!”

 

“Look James, you need to call the police…”

 

“What, are you crazy? We had a hard enough time trying to keep it out of the press with Stevens and Chris! And what if they decide to call your FBI friends?”

 

“There’s nothing you can do about that. And I doubt my ‘FBI Friends’ will take the case," Aaron lied, trying to soothe the man.

 

“Ok, I hope you’re right.”

 

“I’ll talk to you later. And James, call the police. Not calling them is a felony.”

 

Aaron hung up the phone and turned to see his lover there studying him carefully.

 

“What’s going on Aaron?”

 

“Spencer what I am about to tell you does not leave this room.”

 

Spencer raised his eyebrow. “OK.”

 

“Spencer, last week, a congressman and a male escort were found dead in his apartment; apparently from a drug overdose.”

 

“I see. Didn’t hear about it on the news.”

 

“That’s because the police were encouraged to hush it up. But last night it happened again.”

 

“OK.”

 

“Yes, another congressman and an Escort named Adriana were found dead in a colleague’s apartment.”

 

“Ok, how do you know this ‘Adriana’?” Spencer asked, his eyes narrowed.

 

“Spencer, I told you the other night. I never have, nor will I ever, pay for sex. But that doesn’t mean it hasn’t been offered, both by escorts and colleagues. Congressman, Senators, and other government officials have their own...I suppose you could call it an escort service. And what makes it worse is...I saw her last night. I was drinking at the bar and she showed up, once again offering to ‘help me feel better’. I turned her down, payed for her drink and mines, and left. Gerald brought me straight here.”

 

Spencer let out a deep sigh. “Aaron, you know-”

 

“Yes I do. But I had nothing to do with these murders, as I was with you both times. The last one happened a week from last Saturday.”

 

“But you will have to tell them-”

 

“Yes, I will have to tell them I was with you. You have no problem corroborating that right?”

 

“No but Aaron, it might not come to that.”

 

Aaron shook his head. “I have a feeling that it will. This is way over DC Metro’s head. You all may end up on the case.”

 

“There’s no way Morgan will let me work it once he finds out that we’ve been seeing each other.”

 

“Yes, he may feel that you are too close to the case. But remember Spencer, you have done nothing wrong, and neither have I.”

 

“I know, I just don’t want to be judged by them. I mean, it's different when other people do it but these are my coworkers and friends. What if they look at me differently after that?”

 

Aaron gathered Spencer into his arms. “I can’t promise that they won’t. Some of them like Garcia, JJ, and Rossi will get over it. Morgan may not, but he should be able to put his personal feelings aside for the good of the team. Do me a favor and make some coffee?”

 

They had a cup together and then Spencer gave Aaron one of his travel mugs. “Look, I’ll call you. And that State dinner is tonight. Remember what I said. I want you to come over Friday.” They shared a kiss and Aaron received a text. “That’s Gerald, I have to go.”

 

Spencer was on edge all day, anticipating the call from DC Metro. When they didn’t call, he took off early. Too anxious to relax or sleep. He ended up editing an article he was thinking of submitted to the Journal of Criminal Psychology. He ordered Indian takeout but didn’t have much of an appetite.

 

His phone rang. He checked the caller ID. Aaron. His heart fluttered as he answered it.

 

“Aaron?”

 

“Spencer. How are you doing?”

 

“Honestly? A bit distracted.”

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“Aaron, it isn’t your fault. The dinner is only a small part of it. I’ve been worried about this case, or potential case. I just don’t know what’s going to happen.”

 

“Spencer, I can’t tell you not to worry, but you shouldn’t. You never crossed the line professionally. As far as personally. I am no longer a member of the bureau so I can see whom I please. We are breaking no laws or regulations; and I will gladly remind Morgan or anyone else that who attempts to challenge us.”

 

“Ok,” Spencer sighed. “How was the dinner?”

 

“The same as they always are. Very Boring, but the food was good.”

 

“Ok Aaron. See you tomorrow?”

 

“Of course.”

 

It had been a slow week. No cases, only consultations. Spencer left as soon as he could and headed straight to Aaron’s house; getting there before he did. Aaron had presented him with a key and the access codes to the security systems a few weeks ago. He waited for his lover, pacing the house in front of the plasma screen. He was so anxious.

 

“Spencer.”

 

“Yipe!” Spencer exclaimed.

 

Aaron studied him carefully. “Are you OK?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m just…” Spencer sighed as his lover wrapped his arms around him. “I’m glad you’re home.”

 

Aaron guided him to the den. “Come on, you need to relax.”

 

After dinner, Spencer fell asleep in with his head in Aaron’s lap. Aaron stretched his long legs out on the ottoman and dozed off as well.

 

A sharp knock on the door startled them both. Spencer jumped and Aaron hopped off the couch to answer the door. It was Congressman James.

 

“Hotchner, it happened again. Fordham from New Jersey and that escort ‘Adonis’. And they called your FBI friends.” James’ gaze slid past Aaron to Spencer, whom he fixed in a glare.

 

“What the hell...why is he here?” James demanded.

 

“That’s none of your business.”

 

“The hell it isn’t! He works for the FBI! Did you tell him about this?”

 

“James, his reason for being here is strictly personal, lets just leave it at that.”

 

“You mean-”

 

“I mean it’s none of your business. Now the BAU is on the case and there’s nothing that can be done. I would suggest you tell them the truth and not try to lie. They will know if you do.”

 

“What about you?”

 

Aaron narrowed his eyes. “What about me?”

 

“You’re in this too, Hotchner.”

 

“James, let me explain something to you. I have not, or would I ever, pay for sex. And I don’t do drugs.”

 

“What about your little friend from the FBI?  I don’t think his FBI bosses will like the fact that you're screwing-”

 

Aaron had him up against the wall, inches of the ground by his lapels before he could even finish. “Watch your goddamn mouth!” he growled.

 

“Hey, I’m just telling you-”

 

“And I’m telling you to get the fuck out of my house!” Aaron dropped him, opened the door and shoved him out.

 

“He’s right you know,” Aaron whirled around to see Spencer, fully dressed with his coat and messenger bag.

 

“Spencer-”

 

“He’s right about this. Morgan is going to freak. He just called me on the phone and is none too pleased that I took a long time to answer.”

 

“How many times had he called?”

 

“Five. But my phone was in the other room. Aaron, I don't like this, I don't..." Spencer trailed off, beginning to panic.

 

“Shhh, it’s OK. Remember, I’ve done nothing wrong and neither have you.”

 

“Aaron, sometimes the facts don’t matter.”  

 

Aaron pulled Spencer close. “I know. Our resolve will be tested. But I need to know right now: do you regret being with me?”

 

“Of course not! But I have to go now."

 

Aaron delivered him a fierce kiss. “I love you Spencer.”

  
“I love you too, Aaron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification: Aaron spent the night with Spencer the night before the State Dinner. Also, the different congressmen can get confusing, but the only one you need to know is the fictitious James (last name), who also represents Virginia in a different district. I use the terms 'Congressman' and 'Representative' interchangeable, even though Congress denotes both the house and senate. Anywho! Next up: Aaron returns to the BAU, but not as a profiler, but a suspect!


	14. Return to the BAU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is questioned about his involvement in the case. Spencer's relationship with Aaron is questioned, and it divides the team.

Spencer rushed into the round table room an hour later, spluttering apologies.

 

“Glad you could make it,” Derek sneered as Spencer scrambled to his seat.

 

“Sorry, I was away from my phone.”

 

“I’ll bet you were. I need to talk to you later." Derek's voice carried a warning that it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

 

 JJ already had crime scene photos up on screen. She went about explaining the story, but Spencer already knew it .

 

“Ummm, sir?” Garcia burst into the conference room.

 

“What is it Baby Girl?”

 

“I have something that you need to see, and you aren’t going to like it.”

 

_Oh boy_ , Spencer thought. _Here we go._

 

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

 

Garcia pushed  button on the screen. Up popped a picture of Hotch sitting at a bar, nursing a drink. A short woman with curly blond hair, a faux fur coat over a cocktail dress and stilettos sat down next to him.

 

“Garcia, what the hell am I looking at?”

 

“You see that woman? That’s Adriana, the escort from the second murder.”

 

“What the-” Rossi started, sitting up in his chair.

 

They all watched as she attempted to engage Hotch in conversation and he politely rebuffed her advances. Then he stood, paid for the drinks and left. _And then he came to me,_ Spencer thought. After a few minutes the escort got up and headed in the same direction as Aaron.

 

“Rossi, get Hotch on the phone, now.” Derek ordered.

    

They all looked back at the screen. “Hold up a second,” JJ said. “Garcia, zoom into the corner of the screen. You see right there? She got a phone call.”

 

“Garcia, trace her phone records. The time stamp is nine fifty-seven. Rossi, when Hotch gets here, you and Reid get a statement and see if he has an alibi-”

 

“Um Morgan, I don’t think I can do that," Spencer said to his boss.

 

Derek whirled to face Spencer. “Why not?”

 

“Can we talk alone?”

 

“Whatever you have to say, you can say in front all of us,” Prentiss insisted. Derek cowed her with a glare.

 

“My office now.”

 

As soon as Spencer shut the door, Derek shut the door.  “What’s going on Reid?”

 

“I don’t think I can work this case, Morgan.”

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

“Because, on the night in question Aaron was...with me."

 

_“What?”_

 

“Yeah, um…” Spencer cleared his throat. “After he left the bar he came over to my apartment and he...spent the night.”

 

“Wait a minute...are you two…” Derek started. Reid nodded.

 

“Yes, we are seeing each other.”

 

“What the HELL Reid? Is this why you’ve been late, and on that damned phone all the time?”

 

“Morgan, it’s-”

 

“Oh, it’s exactly what I think it is! The fancy gun, the expensive coffee, that coffeemaker. Now I see what's going on.”

 

“See what?” 

 

“When exactly did this relationship start? It’s after the Reaper case, wasn’t it?”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?" Reid demanded. 

 

“Everything! Don’t you see what’s going on? He’s using you to keep tabs on us!”

 

Reid’s face flushed with anger. “What exactly are you accusing me of?”

 

“You tell me, kid.”

 

“It’s Reid or Dr. Reid if you don’t mind,” Spencer responded coldly.

 

“Look, until we get this sorted out you’re off the case. And you are _not_ to have any contact with Hotch until further notice.”

 

“You can’t-”

 

“I can, and I just did. Now give me your cell phone.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Look, don’t fuck with me Reid. Give me the phone!”

 

Reid pulled out the phone and handed it to him. “Don't leave this office,” Derek instructed.

 

Derek returned to the conference room. “There’s been a development.  Garcia, run a trace on all numbers, text messages and track the locations of this cell phone since the first murder.”

 

“Isn’t that Reid’s-”

 

“Do it!” Derek barked.

 

Garcia scuttled away with a ‘Yes sir’.

 

Derek turned to his team “Apparently, Hotch and Reid have been hooking up for the past six months.”

 

“Ooookaaaayyyy,” Rossi said.

 

“What?!” Prentiss exclaimed.

 

“So is Hotch the ‘boyfriend’?” JJ asked.

 

“According to Reid, yes he is. And on the night in question Reid said Hotch came straight to his apartment after he left that lounge.”

 

Garcia popped up on the screen. “Sir?”

 

“What is it Garcia?”

 

“I tracked that phone call to Adriana. It was from Congressman Franklin James from Virginia. And according to her GPS she headed over to his condo after she got the call.”

 

“So if Aaron did go to Spencer’s after he left the bar, then he had nothing to do with it,” Rossi reasoned.

 

Prentiss frowned. Congressman James was a friend to her mother. She used to call him 'Uncle Frankie'. Were there no good politicians left?

 

“That doesn’t clear him for the other two murders,” Prentiss insisted. Derek scowled at her.

 

“I’ll start looking into Reid’s phone,” Garcia said.

 

“Thanks Baby Girl.”

 

 Derek turned to his team.

 

“JJ, you and Anderson go pick up Congressman James.”

 

A light tap on the door. A junior agent popped his head in. “Sir? Agent...I mean Congressman Hotchner is here.”

 

“Show him to interrogation.”

 

Hotch sat calmly with his lawyer, unfazed by Prentiss’s glare.

 

“You asked to see me?” Hotch addressed Rossi.

 

Prentiss pulled up the lounge on a tablet.

 

“Care to explain this?” Prentiss demanded.

 

“I was sitting at a bar having a drink when Adriana joined me.”

 

“Did you invite her?” Prentiss asked.

 

“No, I did not.”

 

“What do you know about Adriana?”

 

“I know she was an escort.”

 

“Oh really? Have you and Adriana ever had a ‘date’?” Prentiss asked, her eyes sparkling.

 

“No, we have not.”

 

“Have you ever had any ‘dates’ with escorts?”

 

“Don’t answer that,” Hotch’s attorney instructed.

 

“No, it’s fine Brian. Let Agent Prentiss have her fun. No agent, I have not consorted with any escorts.”

 

Prentiss’ eyes narrowed. “So what did you talk about?”

 

“She asked me if I wanted some company, and I declined. Then I payed for her drink and mine, and then I left.”

 

“Did you meet up with her after you left the bar?”

 

“No I did not.”

 

“Why should we believe you?” Prentiss asked, fired up now. “You left and two minutes later she left. And you two looked like you were having a pleasant enough conversation. Are you sure you weren’t arranging a date?”

 

Aaron looked at Emily with all the practiced patience of dealing with a petulant child. “Agent Prentiss, as a profiler, I’m sure you can read body language, and it should be clear that I was not interested.  If this is all you have to say, then I’m afraid you’ve been wasting you're time, and mine.”

 

Prentiss was about to retort, but Rossi cut in. “Aaron, we need to know where you went after you left.”

 

Aaron straightened up. “Even though I’m sure you already know, after I left, I went to Spencer Reid’s apartment. I was there all night. My driver will corroborate.”

 

“What were you doing there?” Prentiss asked.

 

“Now that, Agent Prentiss, is none of your business.”

 

“That’s awfully convenient isn’t it?” Prentiss snarled. “Using an Agent to cover for you?”

 

“Cover for me?”

 

“You heard me-”

 

“Emily,” Rossi cut in softly, trying to keep the situation under control. “Aaron, when did you learn about Adriana’s murder?”

 

“Early that morning. Congressman James from Virginia  called me and informed me that Adriana and Congressman Thompson from Texas were dead in his apartment. I believe he’s a friend of yours, Agent Prentiss?” Aaron reveled in her look of open mouthed shock.

 

“Can you describe the conversation?” Rossi asked.

 

“Yes, he told me that he, Thompson, and Adriana ‘entertained’ that night. He said that he went to bed but Adriana and Thompson were still up. According to him, when he woke up they were both dead with massive amount of heroin that he said wasn’t there that night.”

 

“And what did you say to all of this?” Emily demanded.

 

“I told him to call the police,” Aaron answered.

 

“How did he react?” Rossi asked.

 

“He was reluctant to call, but I advised him that not calling was a felony.”

 

“When was the last time you saw Congressman James?” Rossi asked.

 

“Earlier tonight. My partner and I were watching television-”

 

“Partner,” Emily snorted. “So now he’s your partner?”

 

“Yes, he is my partner. Now as I was saying, Spencer and I were watching television when he knocked on my door and informed me that Congressman Fordham had been found dead with a male escort.”

 

“Why would he come to you?”

 

“I’m not sure, but he also informed me that the BAU had taken the case.”

 

“How would he know that?” Prentiss demanded.

 

“I do not have the answer to that question. Why don’t you ask him?” Aaron suggested.

 

“I’m asking you,” Prentiss countered. “You are the one who appears to have an FBI agent in your pocket.”

 

Aaron’s eyes hardened. His finger twitched. Rossi could see where this was going.

 

“Agent Prentiss, that’s enough,” Rossi said softly but firmly.

 

“No that is not enough,” Prentiss snapped. “This Congressman here is clearly hiding something. He’s connected to all three murders. He’s obviously not only using Spencer as a cover but has him funneling information to him and his friends!” Emily accused.

 

“That’s enough!” Rossi growled, losing his patience. “Emily, wait outside.”

 

“You don’t have the authority to-”

 

“No Dave, I assure you it’s fine. Agent Prentiss obviously has a lot to prove. Daughter of the famed Ambassador Prentiss, she is desperate to prove herself, to prove that she doesn’t need her mother’s connections to advance in the bureau. She’s applied three times to the BAU, the first two applications came to me, and I did not feel she had the qualities I was looking for in an agent. She did manage to finally land the spot, thanks to her mother's friendship with Strauss. A rebel as a teenager, you tried desperately to break away from your mother, even though you still call her or she always seems to know when to step in to get you out of a jam. Growing up overseas, you had many connections but very few friends. It was lonely for you which has left you with trust issues.  After you finally got out of that St. Louis field office and landed at the BAU , you actually proved to be a good agent. However, your jealousy holds you back. You frequently underestimate your colleagues and are seeking the Unit Chief position. Strauss probably recruited you to help bring down Morgan and you considered it, but then felt guilty about it and offered your resignation. Morgan knows this by the way; but he didn’t accept your resignation because he has faith in you that you will do the right thing. But now you feel threatened by me, which has led to you insult my partner, who thinks very highly of you.”

 

Emily was speechless, her nostrils flared, her face flushed. “I never...I never said…”

 

“But you _did_ accuse Spencer of funneling information to me. Do you really think so low of him to think that he would do such a thing? He thinks of you as a friend. How would he feel if he knew what you accused him of?”

 

Emily sat there, clenching and unclenching her fists.Derek opened the door. "Rossi, Prentiss.”

 

Emily jumped out of her chair and strode out of the room. “That son of a bitch!” She spat. “How could you let him insult me like that?” She demanded to Rossi.

 

“You're dealing with one of the top profilers that the bureau has ever had,” Rossi answered. “You walked into that one. I tried to warn you to back off, but you were so desperate to prove your superiority that you ended up making a fool of yourself. And by the way, what you said about Reid was disrespectful and unnecessary.”

 

“What? Why else would someone like him be interested in Reid?” She demanded.

 

“Alright, that’s enough from you," Derek retorted. "You dropped the ball on this one Prentiss. I’m glad Reid wasn’t here to hear you basically accuse him of being Hotchner’s mole.”

 

“What?”

 

They all spun to see Reid standing there.

 

“What did you say about me Emily?”

 

Emily turned to face Spencer. "It's not what you-"

 

“Not what I think? I think you’ve made yourself pretty clear Agent Prentiss; but don't worry, you’re in good company. Despite the front our Unit Chief is putting up, he totally agrees with you.”

 

“Reid-”

 

“You told me as much in your office, didn’t you? Before you took my phone and ordered me to have no further contact with Aaron...excuse me...Congressman Hotchner...until you deemed it fit.”

 

“Look kid-”

 

“It’s Dr. Reid. I thought we already discussed this, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I am NOT anti-Prentiss, but she and Aaron clashed during her first season on the show until they learned to trust each other. Next up, the case continues and Aaron has to justify his actions to his fellow legislators. Also, how will Spencer deal with the press once they find out about his relationship with Aaron?


	15. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the press gets wind of the case and the relationship, things get a little crazy for Aaron, who is used to the spotlight and Spencer, who is not.

“Um, can we have a word?” Rossi asked Derek.

 

In private, Rossi turned his stern but gentle gaze on his Unit Chief. “Derek, I think you crossed the line.”

 

“What?”

 

“Confiscating Reid’s phone and forbidding him from seeing Aaron is high handed and an abuse of power,” Rossi said bluntly.

 

“Are you questioning my leadership?” Derek challenged, stepping closer.

 

Rossi regarded his Unit Chief coolly. “Yes, I am. Sure, you were caught off guard by Reid’s revelation, but out of respect for a fellow agent you should have given him the benefit of the doubt. You should have taken his statement and spoken to Hotch.”

 

“I don’t need you to tell me-”

 

“Derek, this isn’t about you. Hotch has an alibi for the three murders, and I’m sure his phone records will back that up as well. He’s been completely honest with us. And do you really think Hotch would do something like this?”

 

“Rossi-”

 

“WHERE'S EMILY? I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO EMILY PRENTISS! GET EMILY OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!”

 

Derek snatched open his office door to see Congressman James making a scene in the bullpen.

 

“Sir!” Derek barked out. “I’m going to need you to calm now, Now!”

 

“What did you say to me boy? Do you know who I am?”

 

Derek didn’t even flinch at being called ‘boy’ by the congressman. “Someone whose dangerously close to being arrested. Get him into interrogation,” he ordered Anderson.  Anderson led him off, still demanding to see Prentiss, who was sulking in the round table room.

 

“Prentiss,” Derek said sharply. “What was that about? And don’t tell me that you don’t know. He marched in here, demanding to see you, never once calling you ‘Agent Prentiss’.”

 

Emily could feel the team’s eyes on her. Could this day get any worse?

“Go interview him,” Derek ordered. “You and Anderson.”

 

“Anderson?” Emily snorted. “Why not Rossi?”

 

“Because he’ll see me as a threat and spend most of his time posturing,” Rossi answered. “We don’t have time for that right now. We need to see what he knows.”

 

Emily was about to speak again. “Enough,” Morgan cut her off. “Go interview him.”

 

Sufficed to say, Emily’s day went from bad to worse. James spent most of his time proclaiming his innocence, and accusing Hotch of being ‘in on it’, and ‘there for all three parties’. When Anderson informed James that Hotch had an alibi for all three murders, he mumbled something about Hotch’s ‘FBI boy toy’ and Rossi had to stop Morgan from storming into the interrogation room and delivering a right hook to the congressman. Then he [James] ordered Emily to ‘talk some sense into Hotchner’s FBI Goons’ and that was it. Emily told him that she could not do that and he shut down, refusing to cooperate. Morgan decided to hold him as a material witness.

 

As Hotchner waited to be released, he forced himself to calm down. His lawyer had slipped out of the interview room and reported to him everything he had heard, Emily and Morgan’s insinuations that Reid was being manipulated by him for information. He expected as much from Prentiss; after all he had just profiled her into a little puddle of humiliation, but Morgan?

Add that to fact that Morgan had confiscated Spencer’s phone and forbid them to see each other and Hotch was ready to go twelve rounds with his former protege.  He held himself in check, not for his image but for Spencer’s sake. He had to let his love fight his own battles.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

Spencer paced back and forth in his apartment. It had been two weeks. Two weeks since he had seen Aaron. Congressman James' accusations that Aaron was involved in the murders of the escorts had far reaching consequences for all of them, even though the accusations were completely false. Morgan had lifted his ban that Spencer not work the case, and had returned his cell phone. He determined that neither Spencer nor Aaron had done anything wrong and that Spencer had breached no protocols by giving Aaron information on cases.  But their relationship was still strained and he and Emily’s relationship was in shambles. Spencer had rebuffed her half-hearted attempts at apologies and had given her the cold shoulder. Emily went to JJ to appeal to her to speak to Spencer on her behalf, but JJ refused to get involved. She hadn’t forgiven Emily or Derek for their actions against both Spencer and Hotch. The fact that Morgan could even suspect that their former boss would use Spence like that sickened her.

 

The media frenzy was a nightmare since some of the nation’s highest profile politicians were involved. JJ had to recruit a team to help her manage the press, but she couldn’t keep them off Spencer’s back. They stalked him. They followed him to work and home, sticking microphones in his face, trying to get him to make a statement about his relationship with Hotch. They broke into the mailbox where he dropped his letters off to his mother, and a reporter showed up at Bennington trying to get access to Diana to ask questions about Spencer and Aaron. Spencer was beside himself with rage. His outburst took everyone at BAU aback. They had never witnessed his temper, and it was unsettling.

 

As it turned out, it was Congressman James’ ex- wife who had paid hit men to take out all the escorts her husband had visited. She found out about the huge amount of money he paid to Adriana, Chris, and Adonis as well as others and she flew into a rage, claiming she was struggling to make ends meet with the meager alimony and child support.When asked where she got the money to hire hit men, it was revealed that her brother is a major drug dealer who gave her the money and supplied the drugs to frame the lawmakers, but he disappeared south of the border and is still at large.

 

Congressman James’ constituents and women’s rights groups were calling for his resignation, but he stubbornly refused.  Both he and Aaron were called before the ethics committee. Aaron was cleared, as the escort’s statements that he had never been a client put him out of the fire, but James and a few others weren’t so lucky. They received reprimands, and were encouraged to resign, two of them did, but James remained stubborn. Well, it wasn’t Aaron’s problem anymore. He had other things to worry about. Campaign season was to begin shortly and the last time he met his with managers he was assured that little to no effort would need to be put forth. But after his last meeting all that changed.

 

“The Other Party will be putting forth Montague again," one of his aides told him. "They have a better chance this time, since your  … relationship has been revealed.”

 

Aaron glared at her audacity, but remembered that candor was what he paid them for.  He knew that the issue with Spencer would have to be dealt with.

 

“Let me just get this out there now. My relationship with Dr. Spencer Reid is not up for discussion. Period. You will not comment on it. Understand?” He met the eyes of all his staff with a hard look.

 

“Sir, if you debate with Montague then it will come up-” one of them started.

 

“And I will deal with it. But only me.” The profiler in him could see that he was losing some of his staff members, probably convinced that he would lose this upcoming election and wanted to be on the winning side. Well let them go, fuck them. He didn’t need them if they would bow out at the first challenge. He would win this, despite his relationship with Spencer.

 

________________________________________________

 

Spencer paced his apartment, drink in his hand. He found he needed something to calm him down and dilaudid was out of the question. Not that he hadn’t considered it. He had barely talked to Aaron these past few weeks. Morgan had apologized for ‘crossing the line’ but things still weren’t right with him at work, nor Prentiss. She had spent the past few weeks feeling sorry for herself and wallowing in self pity. He couldn’t even stand to be around her. He decided he needed a break from the press and the BAU.

 

The next day, he walked into Morgan's office and handed him a form. “What’s this?” Morgan asked looking at the paper and then eying Spencer suspiciously.

 

“Don’t worry it isn’t a resignation. Just a request for some time off.”

 

Derek scanned the paper. “Two weeks. We can do that. Be back on the twenty seventh,” he said as the signed the paper. “What will you do? Read the entire Library of Congress?”

 

“Actually if I read twenty-four hours a day it would take me-” Derek help up his hand.

 

“Never mind, forget I asked. Have fun and tell  your moms I said hello.”

 

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last. But fear not, a sequel is in the works! Next up: Spencer visits Las Vegas, but what will happen when he gets back?


	16. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer returns from his trip.

Spencer was checking his bag to be sure he had his mother’s Margery Kempe book when he heard a distinctive knock on the door and a key in the lock. In stepped Aaron, wearing sweats and a long sleeved T shirt with a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes.

 

“Aaron.” Spencer stepped closer to greet his partner.

 

“Hello Spencer.”

 

“I see you got my-”

 

Aaron pulled Spencer to him and hugged him tight, nuzzling his neck. “It’s been so long Spencer. Too long. I missed you so much.”

 

“I missed you too,” Spencer confirmed. “Sorry I haven't been in touch much, but between cases and the press I just haven’t had much time.”

 

“Things have been crazy for me too,” Aaron confirmed as he led Spencer to the couch.

 

“Because of me,” Spencer answered.

 

“No, because of James. He’s desperate to put the blame on someone else, anyone else but him. Me, you, the BAU, anyone."

 

“But he told everyone about us.”

 

“He did, in an effort to take the focus off him. It did, partially. But he is still under scrutiny and has been reprimanded by the ethics committee. I was called before the committee too, but cleared.”

 

“Aaron-”

 

“There was nothing to cite me on. I have done nothing wrong and I will not apologize for our relationship.”

 

Spencer sighed deeply. “You’re so stubborn.”

 

Aaron chuckled. “Sorry, you’re stuck with me.”

  


Spencer snuggled against his boyfriend.

 

“So when are you leaving?” Aaron asked.

 

“The day after tomorrow. I’ll be gone for a week.” Aaron nodded.

 

“Will you come and stay with me when you get back?”

 

“Aaron…” Spencer hesitated.

 

“Spencer, I don’t care what people think. They know we’re together. With you gone for a week they’ll get bored and move on to something else. Please Spencer. I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

 

Spencer gave in. “OK.”

 

Aaron smiled, revealing his dimples. “Good. Now let’s get some sleep.”

 

Turns out Aaron was right. When he returned from Las Vegas a week later, there were no reporters waiting for him with microphones, shoving him in his face and demanding a comment.  He relished the simple pleasure of entering his apartment without the press camped outside.

 

He called Aaron the night he got home and let him know that he would be over in two days. He spent the next day resting from his trip and running errands. He arrived at Aaron’s brownstone late that afternoon to a gift waiting for him with a message.

 

_Happy anniversary. Never got around to giving this to you did I?_

 

Their six month anniversary and first major fight had been almost six weeks ago. Spencer opened the box. It was a first edition Gulliver’s Travels, complete with a dust jacket and care kit.  His name, Dr. Spencer Reid,  was embossed on the spine with gold lettering. Spencer refused to think about how much this cost.

 

He washed his hands and spent some time exploring the book. When Aaron arrived home a little after six, Spencer greeted him with a passionate kiss.

 

“So you like it?”

 

“I love it,” Spencer  whispered huskily. “And I love you. I missed you Aaron.”

 

“I missed you too Spencer. So much,” Aaron muttered before closing his mouth over Spencer’s, devouring his tongue and invading his mouth. Spencer moaned and ground himself into Aaron. Aaron began tearing at his clothes, licking and biting at the exposed skin. Once naked, Aaron spun Spencer around so the creamy skin on his backside was exposed.

 

“Mine,” Aaron growled. “All mine,” he muttered as he got on his knees. Spencer could feel his warm breath on his ass.

 

“Yes Aaron, god yes. Do it,” Spencer whined as Aaron licked his ass, other than sex, it was his favorite thing for Aaron to do to him.  Spencer stuck his ass in Aaron’s face as he thrust his tongue in. “Aaron, fuck me please. Please, I need it, I need you.”

 

Spencer dropped a bottle of lubrication of the floor behind him. Aaron growled his approval.

 

“I’m going to fuck you good Spencer. Gonna let you know how much I missed you,” he growled as he stretched his lover.

 

“Aaron... I’m ready, please…” Spencer begged. “Please...now…”

 

Aaron slicked up his cock and positioned himself at Spencer’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, savoring the tight heat as he was pulled in.

 

“God Spencer….god…” he said as he stroked slowly. Spencer glided his hips to meet him. Aaron ran his hands over Spencer’s body and buried his head into Spencer’s neck, inhaling his unique scent. He kept his strokes slow but firm.

 

They made slow, passionate love on the couch in the TV room, relearning each others bodies. Aaron whispered his devotion in Spencer’s ear and Spencer moaned his responses.

 

“Missed you Aaron. Missed you so much,” Spencer gasped as Aaron grasped his throbbing erection and began to stroke lazily.

  
Aaron came first, his emotions were on edge and he desperately needed the release. Afterward, he lay Spencer down on the couch and took him in his mouth, sucking steadily until Spencer released with a loud cry.

 

Spencer spent the next week with Aaron. Aaron was too busy to take a day off, but Spencer didn’t mind. He read, wrote his mom, and relaxed. Aaron enjoyed having someone to come home to. He found that he didn’t want to lose that feeling.  On the night before Spencer was going to return to his apartment, Aaron broached the subject.

 

“Spencer,” Aaron started as they snuggled in bed together. “How would you feel about staying here?”

 

Spencer sat up in bed and stared at his partner. “You mean, move in?”

 

“Yes, Spencer. How would you feel about moving in here?”

 

Spencer bit his lip, Spencer only did that when he was about to refuse someone of something they wanted from him. “But my apartment-”

 

“You could keep the apartment,” Aaron reasoned. “Or you could sublet it, whatever you wanted to do.”

 

Spencer was still doubtful. “This place is so far from Quantico. It takes almost forty-five minutes to get there without traffic. During the morning commute it would take over hour. I’ve been late many times because I’ve been here when I got called in, and Morgan has given me grief about it.”

 

Aaron nodded. “I see.”

 

“Aaron…” Spencer faltered when he saw the look on Aaron’s face. “I’m not saying no…”

 

“Actually Spencer, you _are_ saying no,” Aaron pointed out.

 

“Aaron-”

 

“Spencer, it’s OK. It was just a thought I was having.”

 

“I’m sorry Aaron.”

 

“I told you not to worry about it Spencer. Good night.” Aaron reached to turn out his lamp and faced away from Spencer.

 

Spencer tried to sleep but he couldn’t. His mind was wracked with panic and guilt. Panic because he was afraid to move in with Aaron. What if Aaron got tired of him? What if they broke up and Spencer sublet his apartment or didn’t renew his lease and ended up homeless? There were so many things that could go wrong.

 

Spencer got out of bed and traveled to the study. He picked up a copy of _Les Miserables_  in French and sat down to read. There, reading in French or Italian always seemed to calm him down.

“Spencer?”

 

Spencer looked up to see Aaron standing in the doorway.

 

“What are you doing up in the middle of the night?

 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Because of what I asked you?”

 

Spencer decided the truth was the best way to go. “Yes, because of that.”

 

“Spencer,” Aaron said, coming to sit on the couch beside him. “I’m sorry. I know we’ve only been together eight months-”

 

“Eight months, two days, nine hours thirty six minutes and-”

 

“Spencer.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Not helping, am I?”

 

“Spencer, I’m sorry for coming on too strong. I realize we haven’t been together that long. I didn’t mean to put undue pressure on you, and I never want you to feel uncomfortable about our relationship. Let’s just forget about it, OK?”

 

Spencer managed a rueful smile and tapped his head. “Eidetic memory, remember? Fat chance of that happening.”

 

Aaron clasped Spencer’s hand and pulled him off the couch. “Come back to bed. You have to go back to work tomorrow.”

 

___________________________

 

Spencer arrived at work on time. He was glad there was a fresh pot of coffee in the breakroom. He added his customary amount of sugar and cream and frowned slightly at the taste. He’d had some of Aaron’s exclusive coffee, not _Hacienda_ but another high end brand.

 

“Ah, the coffee snob is in.” Spencer turned to see Morgan striding in headed straight towards the coffee pot.

 

“Hey Morgan, did you miss me?”

 

“Always, Pretty Boy. But our coffee budget didn’t. We only used two cans while you were gone. I might have to start docking your pay, or cutting back on our coffee budget.”

 

“Do it and I’ll quit,” Spencer threatened playfully.

 

“That’ll save about fifty bucks a week,” Rossi added while entering the break room.

 

“Buttercream!” Garcia exclaimed as he teetered towards him on her high heels and hugged him, or rather crushed him against her ample bosom. “So glad you’re back. How’s your mom?”

 

“Mom is fine, although I got an earful about the’ fascists who came and tried to interrogate her’.”

 

“I’ll bet you did! How’s Hotch?”

 

By then Prentiss had joined the crowd. She shifted nervously and looked down.

 

“He’s fine,” Spencer answered, not taking his eyes off Prentiss.

 

“Hey, the press still stalking you?” Morgan asked. “Because if they are, I’ll-”

 

“No need,” Spencer reassured his boss and friend. “Aaron said they would get bored while I was gone and move on to something else, and he was right. Other than one rogue reporter that was outside of Aaron’s gates there hasn’t been anyone. And Aaron stopped him with that death glare of his.”

 

Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia chuckled at that. “Ah, the famous Hotchner glare,” Rossi said.

 

“Yeah, I got that a time or two when he was here,” Morgan laughed.

 

“Me too!” Garcia chimed in. “Remember that case when I was playing World of Warcraft  at work and a hacker got into the computer? I thought for sure he was going to fire me! And then there’s how I got hired here.”

 

“What about it?” Spencer asked.

 

“Well, Sweet Cheeks-”

 

JJ popped her head in. “Missing child in Cherry Hill, New Jersey. Third one in the past few months. The other two were found dead in the woods, sexually assaulted.”

 

“We’ll brief on the plane, wheels up in ten.” Morgan said as he dashed to his office.

 

As the break room emptied, Emily tapped Reid on the shoulder.

 

“Look Reid, I’m sorry about…” She stopped as Spencer held up his hand.

 

“Emily you’ve apologized already. Numerous times.”

 

“I know Spencer but you’re still not speaking to me. Are we OK now?” she asked, her voice pleading.

 

“We’re OK. We’re not where we were, but we will be.Eventually.”

 

“Good enough for me,” Prentiss said, wanting to hug Spencer but thinking better of it. JJ and Garcia had already gotten to him.

 

“How’s Sergio? Still pretending he’s your boyfriend?” Reid asked.

 

“Watch it coffee bean, or I’ll sick him on you.”

 

“Bully.”

 

Morgan popped his head into the break room. “Hey, Thing 1 and Thing 2; lets go.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

**End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well profilers, that's it for the first story. Expect the sequel to start this week. So much to cover, it may end up turning into a trilogy. Thanks for all your support!


End file.
